Champion of My Heart
by lorilee66
Summary: <html><head></head>An old friend of Nick's moves to the Valley to leave her past behind and ends up making a strong impression on the Barkley family</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first Big Valley story I ever wrote, and the first piece of writing I ever let anyone else read other than my BF in high school. Hope you enjoy.

.

.

.

Nick Barkley took the stairs two at a time. The repairs to the corral had taken longer than expected and now he was going to be late. The new seedlings for the pear orchard were supposed to be on the noon train and he didn't want to leave them sitting at the station.

"Nick, are you heading into town?" A woman's voice came from the library. Nick turned as his elegant mother came towards him.

"Just about to go pick up the shipment for the orchard," he said.

Victoria smiled at him. "Could you do me a favour?" she asked.

Nick sighed. Last time he did a favour for his mother in town, he spent two hours trapped by Ellie Simpson at the dressmaker's while he waited for the jacket his mother had ordered to be ready. Boy, that girl could talk the hind leg off a mule! "Well, Mother, I do want to get those seedlings back before it gets too hot…" he started, but his mother continued.

"This shouldn't take long. I was to meet the new schoolteacher on the 12 o'clock train, but Mylie Sykes is down with a fever and I'd like to take her some soup and give her a hand," Victoria explained. "If you'd meet the new teacher and show her to Mrs. McDonald's boarding house, I would greatly appreciate it." She reached up and gave the tall cowboy a kiss on the cheek.

Nick sighed again. One just couldn't say no to one's mother. "Of course, Mother. What's her name?"

"A Miss Remington, I do believe. Thank you, Nick." Victoria smiled as she headed to the kitchen to prepare the soup for her ailing friend.

"If she talks as much as that Ellie Simpson…," Nick muttered as he left the house. At least the boarding house was only two blocks away from the train station. He headed to the stables where the wagon was waiting.

.

.

Remington Kirk watched out the window as the California countryside sped past the train. Almost there. Her resolve quavered momentarily at the unknown trials before her and she briefly considered buying a ticket back to Philadelphia before even getting off the train. Then she recalled the circumstances surrounding her departure. No. Better off the imagined troubles before her than the nightmare she'd left behind. Besides, there was potential in Stockton, the potential of a better life and a renewed friendship.

"Next stop, Stockton!" the conductor cried. Remi took a deep breath and tried to prepare for her new life.

After leaving the train, Remi stood at the train station feeling a little lost. One of the school board members was supposed to meet her, but she saw no sign that anyone was waiting for her. She looked around one more time. Maybe the stationmaster could direct her to her accommodations and help her arrange to have her trunks sent over. She picked up her satchel and turned towards the ticket office.

Nick looked around the station platform. There, with her back to him was a red-headed woman he didn't recognize. _Must be the new schoolteacher,_ he thought, _might as well get this over with._ He walked over to her as she picked up her bag and turned, running right into him.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry…" she started and looked up. "Nick?"

Nick looked down. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Red?" he exclaimed. The last time he had seen her, she was a gangly adolescent, certainly not the beautiful green-eyed woman standing in front of him. Could this really be the little sister of his old army buddy? "I don't believe it! Look at you, all growed up!" He picked her up in a giant bear hug. "How come you never wrote you were coming to Stockton?"

Remi laughed. "Put me down and let me breathe, cowboy! By the time I knew I was coming, I'd be here the same time as any letter I sent!"

Nick released her and became more serious. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to the funeral. When I got the news about Josh, it was too late to make it in time. I really wanted to be there for him…and you."

Remi smiled at him. Her brother's death had been hard on her and she knew how close he and Nick had been. She laid a hand on his arm. "It's okay, Nick," she said softly. "I understand…and so would he." Nick gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"So, Red, what brings you so far out West?" he asked. "Last I heard, you were teaching at some finishing school in Philadelphia." He paused. "Wait a minute. You ain't the new schoolteacher in town, are you?"

Nodding her head, Remi replied, "That I am. And someone was supposed to meet my train, but I think I've been forgotten."

Taking off his hat, Nick gave a gallant bow as he replied, "I apologize, Miss Kirk. On behalf of the Stockton School Board, I was asked to meet the new schoolteacher, one Miss Remington. However, it's sure not the first time someone mixed up your name and I don't think it'll be the last." She smiled ruefully as Nick picked up her bag and offered her his arm. "I was to help you take your things over to Mrs. McDonald's and then I insist you come out to the ranch for dinner."

Remi looked down at her dusty, travel stained clothing. Travelling across the country by rail was easier than by horseback or stagecoach, but it still left one's wardrobe worse for wear. And dinner at the Barkley Ranch, while probably not up to the standards of Philadelphia society, would certainly require more effort than she was willing to put in after a week's travel.

"If you'd just help me get my things to the boardinghouse, I'd greatly appreciate it, Nick," she said gratefully. "But could I take a rain check on dinner? Right now I'd just like a long bath, clean clothes and a good sleep in an actual bed."

Understanding, Nick replied, "Of course. But tomorrow night. And I won't take no for an answer."

"That sounds lovely, " Remi responded. An evening to rest, then dinner with her brother's best friend and his family. It sounded like a good introduction to a new town and a new life.

Nick got Remington settled at the boardinghouse, leaving her in the capable hands of Maggie McDonald. A formidable woman, Mrs. McDonald took her job seriously and was surrogate mother to the young women who stayed with her. Giving Nick a stern look that brooked no nonsense, she took Remi inside with the promise of a hot bath and a warm meal. Nick informed her he would be picking Remi up to take her to dinner the following night.

Mrs. McDonald shook a warning finger at him. "You just make sure you have her back by eleven o'clock, Nick Barkley, or I'll be talking to your mother!" Nick tipped his hat to the fiery Scotswoman, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left to pick up his pear trees. Mrs. McDonald shook her head as she closed the door. "Those Barkleys!" she said with a smile. "A bunch of charmers, all." She looked over to the travel-weary redhead standing beside her. "You must be exhausted. I'll show you your room and you can rest until dinner."

Remi followed her new landlady up a flight of stairs to a room at the end of the hall. Mrs. McDonald opened the door and showed her inside. "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen," she said as she left, closing the door behind her. Remi surveyed the room. Not the luxurious townhouse she had recently called home, but the bed with its simple iron frame covered by a home sewn quilt and the dresser with a white porcelain washbasin felt safe and comforting. My new home, she reflected. A new start, a new life, as long as the events back east didn't come back to haunt her. She removed her shoes and jacket and sat down on the bed, intending to rest only for a minute before unpacking. Before she could have another thought, the weariness of the past few weeks overcame her and she was fast asleep.

.

.

Nick loaded up the seedlings and headed for home. He smiled to himself all the way back to the ranch. What a change a few years could make. He remembered the first time he had met Remington.

_The war was over and his buddy, Joshua Kirk, had invited him to stay with him for a few weeks before heading home. He and Josh had become fast friends, each saving the other's life more than once and sharing the pains and glories that came with war. They had arrived at Josh's family's stately townhouse in Philadelphia and just entered when a flash of red almost knocked him down. The face of a 13-year-old girl suddenly looked up, embarrassed._

_"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl exclaimed "I thought you were my brother!" She looked behind him. "Josh!" she squealed and gave her brother a big hug._

_He picked up and swung her in the air. "Look at you, Red!" he exclaimed "You must've grown at least three inches!" He put her down and turned to Nick. "This is my friend, Nick Barkley," he introduced, "Nick, this little pest is my sister, Remington, but you can call her Red."_

_Remington turned furiously on her brother, hands balled into fists. "No, he CANNOT call me Red!" she protested. "If either of you call me that, I'll knock you down!"_

_Josh laughed. "Okay, Red," he replied and she came at him, fists flying. Grabbing her, Josh carried her to the settee and started tickling her._

Nick smiled. She had reminded him a lot of his own sister Audra. Nick spent three weeks with the Kirks and made friends with his buddy's little sister, even though he couldn't seem to not call her Red. Over the years that followed, Nick had been out to visit several times and Josh had visited California a few years ago. But frequent letters were written with both of them, and since Josh had been killed in a wagon accident last year, he and Remi had kept up correspondence. He couldn't wait to catch up on everything that had been happening in her life and couldn't wait to introduce her to his family.

"Hey, Nick!" Nick broke out of his reverie as his brother Heath rode up. "Got the trees off the train alright?" The blond cowboy looked in the back of the wagon. "Boy howdy, they sure look just like a bunch of old sticks."

"That's how they ship 'em. Prevents shock from the transplanting. You might know a lot about horses, little brother, but you've still got a lot to learn about fruit." Nick grinned. "Come to think about it, there's still a lot I could teach you about horses, too."

Heath grinned back. "At least I can stay on one for more than 10 seconds." Nick rolled his eyes. That new stallion was proving a hard one to break, even Heath hadn't been able to stay on his back for more than half a minute.

"I'll get him yet," Nick growled, "but I've gotta get these trees out of the heat until we can get them planted. I'm sure you've got more to do than sit around jawin' all afternoon."

Heath nodded. "I do at that. Real work, not just babysittin' a bunch of sticks. See you at supper." With that parting shot, Heath smiled and reined Charger around, heading for the north pasture where the fence line still needed to be inspected. Nick smiled and shook his head as he started the team back to the ranch.

.

.

Nick removed his hat, wiping a hand across his brow as he headed into the house. Planting trees was hard work. Make sure the holes were deep enough, not too deep, spaced the right distance apart and the irrigation all set up before they could even be put in the ground. He almost regretted expanding the family orchards, but diversification had always been part of the Barkleys' success. Cattle, horses, mining, timber, shipping and now the citrus, peaches and pears. Hard work, but it would be worth it in the end. Maybe he'd be able to show Remi the new trees when she came for dinner tomorrow. Funny how she stuck in his mind like that, but he wanted her to appreciate this land and this valley as much as he did.

_She sure grew up pretty_, he reflected, _got to keep an eye on those brothers of mine when she's around._ He laughed to himself. _Now I'm starting to think like her big brother. Well, Josh would appreciate me looking out for her,_ he figured, _I'll make sure she gets settled into town, introduced to the right people and steered clear of those who are bad news._ He walked into the parlour and poured himself a drink as his mother came down the stairs into the room.

"I do hope you're planning to change before dinner," she said, observing his dirt-covered pants.

"Just getting a little something to cut the dust before I head up," Nick replied, taking a swallow. "By the way, Mother, thank you for the little errand you gave me in town today."

Victoria smiled. "I take it you approve of our new schoolteacher? Is she pretty?" Victoria gave her dark-haired son a knowing smile.

Nick contemplated his drink. "Well," he said finally, "I think she's the prettiest thing who ever got off the train in Stockton. Of course, I'm probably partial, seein' as how's she's the sister of my best friend." Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Remember my friend Josh? We served together in the army. He came out to visit for a week a few years back."

Victoria thought for a moment, then remembered the charming young man who had saved her son's life on several occasions during the war. She remembered how upset Nick had been when he returned home from the drive to Sonora to learn about his friend's death. "Yes, I do remember him. He was a wonderful young man. So the new teacher's his sister? I do hope you invited her here for dinner some evening."

"What poor girl is Nick inflicting himself on this week?" Heath asked as he came into the parlor after hanging up his hat. "Must be someone new, I reckon the rest of them have all been warned off by now."

Nick glared at his younger brother. "I'll have you know they were lined up three deep last week to have me on their dance cards."

"Now, boys," Victoria admonished gently as Heath walked over to kiss her cheek. "Go clean up. Jarrod will be home soon and it's almost time for dinner."

At dinner that evening, Nick regaled the family with stories of Josh and Remi, from the war and their too infrequent visits. The Kirks had made him feel like one of the family and he hoped Remi would feel as comfortable with his. Jarrod, Heath, Audra and Victoria all shared knowing glances. It seemed Nick was smitten with the new schoolteacher.

"Well, brother Nick, she sounds lovely. When will we get to meet her or are you going to keep her all to yourself?" asked Jarrod as Nick finally paused long enough in his storytelling for someone else to speak.

Nick pushed back from the table. "Actually, I asked her here for dinner tomorrow night. And I expect you all to be on your best behavior!" Jarrod chuckled. Yes, Nick was certainly smitten.


	2. Chapter 2

A beam of sunlight pushed its way through the cheerful flowered curtains, shining directly on the occupant of the room. Remi groaned and pulled the quilt up over her head. Normally an early riser, the week of travelling, sleeping on uncomfortable benches in train stations and even more uncomfortable seats on the trains had taken its toll and she wanted nothing more than to burrow deeper under the covers and go back to sleep. But the brilliant sunlight and the smell of a home-cooked breakfast from downstairs told her it was time (or past time!) she was up. Stretching slowly, she got up and went over to her trunk.

_It probably makes sense to unpack some of this while I'm getting ready,_ Remi thought. _Heaven knows I was too exhausted last night. And I'll have to make sure I have something not too wrinkled for dinner with Nick's family!_ She remembered the name of one of the school board members who had hired her was Victoria Barkley, surely Nick's mother, so a good impression was doubly crucial. Petticoats, camisoles, underthings, corsets, shirts, stockings, all were laid out neatly on the bed.

_I definitely have some work to do,_ Remi mused as she selected a modest everyday dress to wear for the day. Her landlady had seemed very competent and as she went downstairs for breakfast, Remi hoped she would be able to help get her wardrobe in order in time for dinner.

Reassured by Mrs. McDonald that she would have Remi's green satin freshened and pressed before it was time for Nick to pick her up for dinner at the Barkleys', Remington set out to explore Stockton. She first stopped at the Cattlemen's Hotel to get a key to the school from Mr. Perkins, one of the school board members. Pushing his spectacles back onto his forehead, he welcomed her to Stockton and said how he hoped she would like it there and if she found anything amiss at the school to please let him know right away. Assuring him she expected to find everything satisfactory, Remi bid Mr. Perkins good day and headed off to the school. She perused the books available for the students, checked out the contents of the teacher's desk and the general layout. Quite impressive, more than she had expected. She gave a mental chuckle at the comments of some of her colleagues back east. They were convinced she was going to teach in little more than a tent with all the students sharing one primer! They would likely be shocked at the well-stocked bookshelves and tidy row of pens and inkwells, along with reams of paper and dozens of pencils. Thus satisfied that everything would be ready for the start of the school term in two weeks, Remi locked the school door behind her and headed back out into the bright California sunshine.

She took in the sights of the loaded wagons driving through town and the dusty cowboys riding in on equally dusty horses to head into the saloon. She even saw a few women in pants riding astride like the men! She watched, fascinated, as the stagecoach sped into town. Philadelphia was a busy city, but somehow, the activity in this western town seemed more vibrant, more alive. In spite of everything that had happened, she was glad she had made the decision to come.

As she passed by one of the mercantiles, a disturbance from inside made her stop. She heard gunshots and a man dressed in dirty trail-stained clothes rushed out of the store. He looked around wildly, grabbed Remi around the waist and pushed a gun into her side. His heavy breathing rasped in her ear and she froze in terror.

"Hold it right there!" A man wearing a silver star stepped onto the sidewalk in front of them. _Thank god, the sheriff_, she thought. "Let the lady go."

"No way!" shouted the gunman, tightening his grip. Remi could barely breathe. "I'm headin' to my horse, then out of town. If anyone makes a move, this lady's dead!" Remi closed her eyes and thought she was going to die.

.

.

Jarrod Barkley sat back and stretched. If only Mrs. Andrew's heirs could stop bickering and sit down and rationally discuss the estate, everything could be wrapped up quickly. But they had to argue about everything, from where the poor old lady would be buried to the disposition of the furniture. Jarrod had tried to warn her when drawing up her will that she should make the provisions more specific, but she had believed, mistakenly, in the good will and harmony of her family.

As he got up to pour himself a drink, Jarrod heard gunshots from the street below. Striding quickly to the window, he looked out. Down the street, a gunman was holding a woman hostage as Sheriff Madden tried to talk to him. Jarrod quickly grabbed his gun and headed outside. He couldn't stay safely in his office, not while the young woman's life was in danger. He slowly walked out the door of his office, trying not to draw any attention to himself. The gunman's back was to him as he slowly made his way closer.

"Nobody'd better follow me if you want this little lady back in one piece!" the gunman shouted, backing up slowly and moving closer to Jarrod.

Sheriff Madden saw Jarrod closing in, caught the lawyer's eye and gave a slight nod. Jarrod quickly took the two steps needed, put his gun to the man's back and cocked the hammer.

"I'd drop that weapon if I were you," he said calmly. The man whirled, shoved Remi at Jarrod and tried to run. A quick shot from the sheriff and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Jarrod caught Remi before she fell and held her as she stood, shaking. "Are you all right?" he asked. Hearing the concern in his voice, Remi took a deep breath and looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"I—" She tried to speak, but nothing came out. A wave of panic washed over her and she pulled away too quickly, almost falling. Jarrod reached out and caught her again. Taking another deep breath, she tried to smile. "I'll be fine," she managed. There was nothing to be afraid of, she tried to reassure herself. The gunman was being escorted off to the doctor's office and this attractive man with a look of concern in his eyes had just saved her life. Yet memories of the events back east came to mind and she couldn't contain a rush of fear. "I just need to sit down for a moment."

As Jarrod took her arm to escort her to a nearby bench, he was struck by how beautiful she was. When he caught her in his arms, she had felt so perfect, so right, even though they hadn't even been introduced. The strength of the feeling unsettled him. He also sensed her tension and fear. Likely from the scare she just had, he told himself as he sat beside her. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked in a kind voice. "If you're hurt, I can get the doctor…"

Remi shook her head and made herself look once more into those startling blue eyes. "No, really, I'll be fine," she reassured, as much to herself as to him. She looked away again, disturbed by the intensity of her reaction to his gaze. They hadn't even really met, and yet—she forced her mind away from that thought. Too much danger could lie down that road.

The sheriff strode up. "How are you feeling, miss?" he asked.

Remi tried to manage another smile. "I'll be fine," she repeated again.

The sheriff turned. "That was fast thinking, Jarrod," he stated. "If you hadn't come along, I'm not sure what might have happened." Turning back to Remi, he said, "If I can have your name and where you're staying, miss, I'll get a statement from you later, after you've had some time to recover."

Remi took a deep breath. "My name's Remington Kirk. I'm staying at Mrs. McDonald's."

The sheriff tipped his hat. "Well, then, Miss Kirk, I'll call by later to take your statement. Jarrod, if wouldn't mind seeing the lady home…"

Jarrod stared at her in shock. This woman he'd just rescued, who'd made such an instant impression on him, was the same woman Nick had been extolling the virtues of over dinner last night. _Get a grip, Jarrod_, he thought to himself. _Nick's already spoken for her, and besides, he's known her for a lot longer than you have._ He stood up and held out his hand. "Of course, Fred. Miss Kirk?"

Remi looked up and cautiously took the offered hand. "Thank-you," she said as she tried to put on a brave face. "That's very kind of you, but, really, I'm fine. I can find the way back myself. I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble."

"Nonsense," replied Jarrod as he helped her off the bench. "Besides, my brother Nick would never forgive me if he found out I'd let you walk back alone after everything that's happened." He tried to ignore the electric feeling as he took her hand.

She stared at him in surprise. "Nick is your brother?"

Jarrod smiled. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. Jarrod Barkley, Nick's older brother." Even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her hand lightly. She pulled it away, slightly flustered. Jarrod continued. "I'm afraid I have the advantage. Nick told us about you over dinner last night, and your name is not one easily forgotten."

Remi relaxed somewhat as she walked with Jarrod back down the street. Normalcy had reasserted itself and the residents were continuing their usual business. It was as if the incident on the street hadn't even happened. "It is a rather unusual name," she admitted. "When Nick met me at the train station yesterday, he had been told to meet Miss Remington rather than Miss Kirk. I'm afraid that happens all the time."

"Nick didn't mention where it came from. Is it a family name?" Jarrod asked, content with the safe topic of conversation.

Remi sighed and shook her head, smiling. "No. My father had purchased a Remington rifle right before I was born and was spending all his time shooting. My mother teased him that if she was having a rifle instead of a baby, he'd spend more time with her, so to go along with the joke, I was named Remington." She smiled apologetically. "Strange story, but true. I'm surprised Nick didn't tell it to you."

Jarrod shook his head. "No, he didn't. He did, however, refer to you as 'Red' more than once." He looked at her questioningly.

"Please, don't," she implored him laughingly. "The more I ask Nick to stop, the more he calls me that. If anyone else starts-"

"I would never call a lady something she hadn't invited me to, Miss Kirk," he reassured her with a smile of his own.

Remi looked up at him again. "Please, call me Remington, or Remi, if you prefer. I don't mind either one."

"And you can call me Jarrod." Jarrod looked up. They were at Mrs. McDonald's already. "Well, here we are," he observed. He tried to think of a reason to prolong the encounter, but Remi was looking rather pale. The shock of the incident was catching up with her. Best if she went inside and rested; besides, he would be seeing her again tonight. _As Nick's guest,_ he reminded himself forcefully.

"Thank you, Jarrod, for walking me back," she said quietly. "I suppose I'll see you at dinner?" She felt a little frightened at how much she wanted to see him again.

"I wouldn't miss it," Jarrod replied, kissing her hand again. "Until then." He watched as she made her way up the walk and into the house, pausing at the door to turn and smile. _My brother Nick is a lucky man_, he thought wistfully as he made his way back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Nick arrived to pick her up for dinner, Remington had recovered a measure of calm. Sheriff Madden came by not long after she returned home and took her statement about the events of the afternoon. Mrs. McDonald had brought a soothing pot of tea up to her room as well as her freshly pressed gown for the evening before leaving her to herself.

As she dressed, Remi's mind kept wandering back to the feeling of Jarrod's arms around her and the touch of his lips on her hand. _Stop that,_ she admonished herself, and tried to think of something else. Overly energetic children running around the schoolroom. Yes, that was it. Think of the problems that could arise during the course of establishing her authority in a new school. Little boys dipping little girls' braids in inkwells. She smiled. Nick had surely got in trouble for that one. She wondered what sort of schoolboy pranks Jarrod would have pulled. No, that train of thought just led to an image of those striking blue eyes.

She tried to think of the rest of Nick's family. His mother, Victoria, was one of the members of the school board. His father…she remembered his father was dead. Shot in a dispute with the railroad not long after her mother had succumbed to pneumonia. Let's see. Brother Jarrod, no, stay away from that thought, younger sister, Audra, she remembered, a few years younger than herself. And another brother, Heath. Nick had written pages about this new member of the Barkley family. He resented Heath's arrival at first, but subsequent letters had revealed a deepening connection to his new brother, as if they had know each other all their lives. She was looking forward to getting to know them all.

She looked at herself in the mirror critically. Her hair was pulled back loosely with a few curls framing her face. The green satin gown was modestly cut, with fitted sleeves and full skirt. A model picture of respectability. Someone tapped on the door.

"Miss Kirk?" her landlady called softly. "Nick Barkley is here. I showed him to the parlour."

Remi took one more glance in the mirror and opened the door. "Thank-you," she said. Mrs. McDonald eyed her attire.

"You'll make a lovely impression on the Barkleys, dear," she judged. "Just make sure that Nick brings you back at a decent hour." Noticing an air of trepidation, she added gently, "Go on. You'll be in good hands. The Barkleys are a fine family, all. You have nothing to worry about." She led the way down the stairs to the parlour. Nick was seated on the sofa, hat in hand, dressed in his Sunday best. At their arrival, he stood.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen anything quite so lovely," he said, taking Mrs. McDonald's hand and kissing her cheek.

She blushed. "Stop that, Nick Barkley."

Nick turned to Remi. "You look mighty fine, too, Red," he added as if as an afterthought.

She looked him over carefully and turned to Mrs. McDonald. "Are you sure this is Nicholas Barkley?" she asked. "He looks altogether too clean and respectable, not at all like the scruffy cowboy I remember."

Nick pretended to be hurt. "Just for that, I'll make sure my sister Audra does the cooking for dinner tonight." Remi laughed. She had forgotten how much her teasing banter with Nick was like that of her and her brother. It felt like coming home.

Nick helped her into the buggy and they drove out to the ranch. Along the way, Nick pointed out various landmarks and features of the valley. They passed the boundary sign of the Barkley Ranch and Remi expected then to arrive soon. But after a few more minutes with no sign of the house, Remi turned to Nick.

"Just how big is this ranch of yours, anyway?"

"At last tally, about 30, 000 acres," Nick replied. Remi looked at him in astonishment.

"30, 000 acres?" she repeated. "What is that, half of California?"

Nick laughed. "No, just a good portion of the valley," he corrected her. "I'd love to show you the place. I'll give you the grand tour when we have most of a day."

Remi was quiet for a few minutes. "I remember how impressed Josh was when he came out here. He couldn't stop talking about how beautiful everything was. He told me how passionate you were about the land and he couldn't help feeling the same way." She paused and smiled sadly. "He always dreamed about moving out here. That's probably why when I heard about the teaching position I decided to take it."

Nick glanced over at her. "And here I thought it was just a chance to see me again," he joked, trying to break her serious mood.

Remi shook her head. "Oh, no. When I thought of that, I almost stayed back in Philadelphia!" She laughed and Nick couldn't help joining in. Then they rounded the corner and the house came into view. Remi gasped. "It's beautiful, Nick!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what I was expecting, but this…" She was at a loss for words as Nick drove through the grand iron gate up to the front porch. One of the ranch hands came up and took the reins.

"Thanks, Ciego," said Nick as he got down from the buggy and came around to help Remi out. She took his arm and they went into the house.

"Mother!" Nick called "We're back!"

"Please don't shout in the house, Nicholas," his mother reprimanded as she walked gracefully into the room. "Especially when we have company." She held out a hand to Remi. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she greeted warmly. "Nick hasn't been able to talk about anything else since you arrived."

Remi took the proffered hand. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, too, Mrs. Barkley," she replied. Seeing Nick, it was hard to imagine this petite woman was his mother until one got close and saw the same strength of personality reflected in both mother and son.

"Please. Come into the parlour," Victoria invited, leading the way. "May I get you something?"

Remi shook her head. "No, thank you."

Victoria sat and patted the seat beside her, inviting Remi to sit.

"Where is everybody?" Nick asked as he helped himself to a drink.

"Jarrod is in the office finishing some paperwork and Heath and Audra are upstairs getting ready for dinner," Victoria informed him. "They should be down shortly." Turning to Remi, she smiled. "And how are you finding Stockton, my dear? I'd imagine quite different from your home back east."

Remi thought about all that had happened that day. Yes, it was different from Philadelphia in many ways, but, regrettably, some things seemed to be the same everywhere. She hadn't mentioned the incident in town to Nick; she wasn't sure how to bring it up or what his reaction might be. And she wasn't ready to confront what she felt for Nick's brother every time she remembered what happened. She wondered if Jarrod had said anything when he arrived home.

"It's certainly been eventful," she said finally, "but I'm glad I took the chance on coming here, particularly since I get to meet Nick's family." She smiled over at Nick as he perched on the arm of a chair. "I've heard about you in Nick's letters for so long."

Jarrod came into the room. He noticed the warm look Remi and Nick exchanged and his throat tightened. Trying not to show his feelings upon seeing her again, he walked over to Remi and Victoria and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Mother," he greeted.

"Hello, Jarrod," she replied. "Have you met Nick's friend?"

He glanced over. Remi was sitting quietly, gazing into her lap. He had a sudden feeling she hadn't told them what had happened in town and couldn't help wondering. He decided to tell an edited version of events.

"As a matter of fact, we met earlier today in Stockton. There was a bit of excitement at Anderson's and we happened to be there at the same time." Remi gave him a grateful smile, as if to thank him for not making a big deal out of what happened. Well, being held at gunpoint would shake anyone's nerves; he could understand she might not want to talk about it. "Miss Kirk, it's lovely to see you again." She had given him permission to use her given name, but a little formality might provide some distance to the attraction he felt. He noticed Nick's faintly proprietary air as he looked from Jarrod back to Remi.

"You didn't tell me you had met Jarrod today," Nick accused her playfully.

"Well, Nick, you were so involved in telling me about this wonderful ranch of yours, I could hardly get a word in," she countered in an equally playful tone. "Not that I minded, it seems like a wonderful place."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused them to turn their heads as Heath arrived, dressed in a clean shirt and pants, his hair still wet after a quick wash to get rid of the dust and grime of a day fixing fences.

"Heath!" Nick bellowed. "I don't suppose you've already met Red too?"

Heath walked into the parlor. "Nope," he replied. "It seems I'd recall runnin' into a pretty lady like this." Giving Remi a quick smile, he said, "Heath Barkley, ma'am. I do believe you're even prettier than Nick said, if that were possible."

She blushed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Heath. Please call me Remi," she added, with a glare at Nick. Nick just chuckled.

Silas came to the entry. "Dinner is ready," he announced. "Will you be waiting for Miss Audra?"

"Yes, thank you, Silas," replied Victoria. "She should only be a minute."

As if that was a signal, Audra made her way down the staircase. "Sorry I've kept you all waiting," she apologized. "You must be Remington," she beamed at the attractive redhead. "It's so nice to meet one of Nick's friends."

"Remi, this is my sister, Audra," Nick introduced, using her real name for a change.

Remi smiled at Audra. "That's a lovely dress," she complimented. The light blue brocade Audra had chosen was indeed a flattering cut and color for the beautiful blonde woman.

Audra smiled in return. "Thank you. That green suits your hair and eyes so well."

Nick rolled his eyes. "If you ladies are done talking fashion," he grumbled, "What's say we go eat?" He held out his arm to Remi, who stood and took it gracefully.

Victoria stood as well. "A fine suggestion, Nicholas," she said.

Jarrod offered his arm to his mother. "May I escort you, lovely lady?"

"Thank you, Jarrod," she replied and they went into the dining room.

.

"If I may ask, what brings you all the way from an academy for young ladies in Philadelphia to teach at our local school in Stockton?" Victoria inquired as everyone began eating the sumptuous meal Silas had prepared.

Remi's heart jumped into her throat. No, she didn't need to go into all the details, just as Jarrod hadn't gone into all the details of the events in town that morning. She took a deep breath.

"As I was telling Nick on the way out, my brother Josh always wanted to move to California. I guess this was my way of continuing his dream for him. And to be honest, I was getting a bit tired of life in the big city."

Audra shook her head in disbelief. " I can't imagine how anyone could get tired of it!" she proclaimed. "All the parties and events and the shopping…"

Heath laughed. "Well, I know where you'd be spendin' most of your time, little sister. We'd have to get you a whole room just for the hats!" Everyone laughed as Audra gave Heath a reproachful look.

"At least I have some idea of culture," she said to him. "I'm sure you got to the theatre and concerts all the time, Remi."

"I think that's one thing I will miss," Remi answered regretfully. "I don't suppose there's much in the way of opera in Stockton."

"Opera?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Red, I can't believe you actually like all that screeching and caterwauling!"

Jarrod laughed as he reached for his wineglass. "Brother Nick, opera is one of the finest art forms ever created," he told his doubting brother. "In fact, San Francisco sees some of the finest opera companies in the country."

Nick stabbed a piece of meat off his plate. "Well, if you enjoy it so much, Pappy, you take her sometime."

Remi and Jarrod looked at each other, startled, and looked away just as quickly. Victoria noticed the exchange curiously, but decided to change the subject.

"Have you had any luck in breaking that new stallion, Heath?" she asked her fair-haired son.

The blond cowboy shook his head. "No luck at all, Mother. That is just one ornery animal. Nick and I were considerin' offerin' him as one of the mounts for the bronc bustin' at the rodeo this weekend. Maybe he'll learn somethin'."

Nick snorted. "It's either that or we'll have to geld him."

"Nick," Victoria said reprovingly. "I don't believe that's fitting dinner conversation when we have company."

Nick turned sheepishly to Remi. "Sorry, Red."

She patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, about it, Nick."

Noticing Nick's discomfort, Heath spoke up. "I see you got all them sticks planted in a nice, straight row, Nick. Almost as straight as that fence line I was workin' on, but they're a little too scrawny to hold up barbed wire." He looked expectantly at Nick, waiting for his older brother's inevitable reaction.

"I keep tellin' you, boy, they're not sticks, they're pear trees," Nick growled back. "You just wait a few years and you'll see." Then he had a brilliant idea. "Hey, Red, if you're not busy tomorrow, we'll ride out and I'll show you the beginnings of the finest pear orchard Stockton has ever seen."

"I'd like that a lot Nick, thank you," she answered with a smile.

As Nick and Heath continued exchanging good-natured insults, Remi glanced over at Jarrod. He was watching his brothers' interaction quietly, the amusement obvious on his face. She felt her heart skip a beat and wondered how he could affect her so much when she didn't really even know him. She thought back to Nick's suggestion that Jarrod accompany her to the opera in San Francisco and her mind conjured up a fantasy of walking in on Jarrod's arm, dressed in a beautiful evening gown. She started to imagine him leaning over to kiss her and abruptly pulled back from the image.

Jarrod was having similar disturbing thoughts. He couldn't help taking small glances at the beautiful redhead seated beside him. Cultured, sophisticated, intelligent, everything he could desire in a woman. But, he reminded himself as Nick smiled warmly at her, seemingly everything Nick desired in a woman as well, and Jarrod was not going to let any woman, no matter how perfect, come between him and his brother. But he did briefly entertain himself with the image of taking Nick's suggestion and escorting her to the opera in San Francisco, joining her for a late champagne dinner, kissing her in the moonlight by the bay— He abruptly stopped that train of thought before it could get any further.

Nick was very pleased with himself. Remi was getting along wonderfully with his family. She and Audra were currently discussing the latest fashions from New York and Paris. Heath seemed amused by all this feminine chatter; well, he hadn't had to put up with a sister for as long as Nick. Jarrod had been mostly silent though dinner and Nick figured some legal case must have been occupying the lawyer's mind. He briefly toyed with the idea of persuading one of his brothers to ask Remi to the dance after the rodeo Saturday night. They both seemed to find her attractive and there were certainly no finer men in the valley than his brothers. But, remembering all the times Audra had tried to set him up with one of her friends, he concluded matchmaking wasn't really his style. Nick decided he'd escort her to the dance himself. He chuckled quietly. Sometimes Audra was one sister too many, and here he was, practically adopting a second one!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after breakfast, Missy Owens, one of Mrs. McDonald's other boarders, offered to lend Remi one of her riding outfits after hearing Nick was going to take her out to see the Barkley Ranch. They were of a similar size and Missy assured Remi that she wasn't going riding anytime soon. Her fiancé was a bookkeeper for the bank and Missy herself was a bank teller, so the chances of her finding herself on horseback were very slim.

Pulling on the wide-legged pants, Remi couldn't help but think how scandalized her acquaintances back east would be by this outfit. Going riding back home would have involved a full corset and riding habit buttoned up uncomfortably under the chin. The white cotton blouse and full cut pants were much more comfortable and much better suited to the western style of riding.

Remi felt a moment of alarm. The only riding she had ever done was a genteel ramble through the local park, sidesaddle! She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself too badly in front of Nick. Even worse, she hoped she wouldn't fall off! As she slowly made her way out the front door, she was convinced Nick would be appalled at her lack of skill on horseback. And there he was, standing in the bright California sunshine, the perfect image of a hard-working, handsome cowboy, holding the reins to two of the biggest horses she'd ever seen. She walked slowly towards him.

"Red!" Nick shouted. "You all ready to see the most beautiful land on God's green earth?"

She couldn't help but smile at his boyish enthusiasm. "As ready as I'll get, Nick," she replied.

Nick handed her the reins to the black horse. "This here's Dusty. He's a good, solid horse, you shouldn't have any trouble." Nick gathered Cocoa's reins, mounted easily and sat, waiting.

Remi eyed Dusty nervously. How was she supposed to get on? You used a mounting block when riding sidesaddle and there didn't seem to be anything nearby to serve that purpose. She put her left foot in the stirrup as she had seen Nick do and awkwardly hoisted herself into the saddle. Dusty shifted a little, sensing her nervousness and she grabbed for the saddle horn.

Nick looked at her curiously. "Red, haven't you ever ridden a horse before?" he asked. "You're sittin' in that saddle like it was a cactus."

"I have ridden one or twice, Nick," Remi admitted, "but always sidesaddle and never more than a fast walk." She looked toward the ground. " And never on a horse quite this big." She looked away, embarrassed. What must he think of her?

Nick dismounted and came over, checking the length of the stirrups. He felt guilty. He had never even considered she hadn't done much riding; heck, everyone in his family could ride before they learned to walk! Satisfied the stirrups were adjusted properly, he remounted Cocoa and brought him next to Dusty, determined to make up his lack of foresight with some good, solid instruction.

"Here, hold the reins like this," he showed her, correcting her grip. " And sit a bit straighter." He eyed her new position. "Looks good," he complemented. Now that she was properly positioned, he could see she was going to be an excellent rider. "Now just relax and let yourself move with your horse's movements. Like I said before, Dusty's a good, steady mount. He and I won't let anything happen to you." He placed a hand on her knee. "You've got nothing to worry about, Red. You just happen to have the best riding instructor in all California!" With that, he clucked to Cocoa and started off, Remi and Dusty right behind.

It turned out to be one of the most wonderful days Remington had enjoyed in a long time. Nick showed her the orchards and some of his favorite spots; she even got to watch he and Heath drive a small group of cattle into a new pasture. She soon got the feel for riding astride and Heath commented he had never seen a more natural seat. Remi was sure he was only trying to make her feel better, but it worked just the same. On the way back to town, Nick managed to make her agree to come to the rodeo on Saturday and accompany him to the dance following. She wished the wonderful day would never end.

.

.

Nick stormed into the house. He couldn't believe he'd had to find out the details of the "disturbance" at Anderson's mercantile from the sheriff rather than his own brother! Especially since it had involved someone Jarrod knew was a good friend of his! He stomped into the office where Jarrod was going through the household finances.

"So when were you planning to tell me?" he snarled.

Jarrod looked up. " And hello to you too, brother Nick," he greeted. He wasn't positive he knew what Nick was referring to, but he could make a reasonable guess. He should have told Nick the details of what had happened on the street in Stockton, but he wasn't quite ready to confront the feelings that incident conjured up. He decided it was past time to come clean. "I suppose you're referring to the events in town yesterday?"

"Damn right I am," Nick replied angrily. "A little disturbance? Red nearly got killed!"

Jarrod got up and walked over to pour Nick a whiskey, trying to appear more detached than he felt. "You look like you could use this," he said, handing the glass to his brother.

"Thanks," Nick said ungraciously as he took a large swallow.

Jarrod poured himself a glass of scotch and came over to sit on the edge of the desk. He wasn't sure how to start.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin the evening," he said finally. "It would certainly have put a damper on dinner. And I didn't say anything afterwards because…" _Because all I can think of is how it felt to hold her in my arms. Because all I can see when I close my eyes is her beautiful face._ "Because I thought if she wanted you to know, she'd tell you when the two of you went riding today."

Nick stared into his glass for a long while. "I'm sorry, Pappy," he finally said. "I shouldn't have come at you all half-cocked. After all, you were the one who saved her. It's just…she means a lot to me and imagining that snake holding a gun on her…" He held up his glass in a toast. "I should have just said 'Thank you, Jarrod'."

Jarrod returned the toast. "All in a day's work, Nick." They finished their drinks in silence.

Nick clapped a hand to Jarrod's shoulder. "Better let you get back to them books, counselor. I've got a few things to do around the place before dinner."

"See you at dinner, Nick," Jarrod replied. When Nick was gone, he walked over and fixed himself a second drink, downed it in one swallow, then poured another as he tried to dampen the image of Remi's lovely face.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. The annual Stockton rodeo was much anticipated and many of the area residents would be at the fairgrounds taking in the events. Stock was brought in from all over the valley; horses for the races, bulls and broncs for the riding events, including the chestnut stallion that had been giving Nick and Heath so much trouble. Harry from the saloon was providing crates of glasses for the sharpshooting competition and there would even be some of the more traditional county fair events like quilting and baking for the ladies.

Remi watched the activity from her window as she dressed. Audra and Victoria would be by to collect her shortly and she was looking forward to her first activity as a member of the community. She firmly fixed a large brimmed hat on her head and looked in the mirror ruefully. All this California air and sunshine was certainly beneficial to one's health, but it definitely played havoc with a complexion as fair as hers! Already a scattering of freckles was appearing across her nose. That was all she needed, Nick calling her Freckles as well as Red.

She went down the stairs to the dining room where Mrs. McDonald was clearing away the remains of breakfast.

"Can I give you a hand?"

Mrs. McDonald smiled cheerfully. "Oh, no thank you, dear, I'm almost finished. And I do believe I just saw Mrs. Barkley and her daughter driving up the street." Just then, they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be them," Remi declared and went to answer it. Audra was standing on the step, also wearing a large hat. The sun must be hard on blondes, too, Remi thought, feeling more secure.

"Shall we go?" invited Audra. "It's going to be such a lovely day, there's sure to be all sorts of people there already."

Remi nodded as they walked to the carriage. "I know. I've been watching them from my window all morning."

Victoria smiled as the girls got in. "Good morning, Remington," she greeted. "I'm glad you could join us so early. Audra wanted to be one of the first to enter her embroidery so she can spend some time looking for Charlie Radcliffe before the races." Remi glanced over at Audra, who was blushing.

"Mother!" she protested. "I only want to wish him luck." Turning to Remi, she explained, "Anyone entering against Heath and Nick is going to need all the luck he can get and I know how much Charlie wants to win." The expression on Audra's face told Remi the blonde wouldn't mind if her brothers were frustrated by Charlie in their attempts to win today.

"Are all your brothers competing today?" she asked as Victoria drove the carriage out of town the short distance to where the rodeo was taking place.

"Oh, no," replied Audra, "just Nick and Heath. Jarrod will be there, but rodeo isn't really his thing, being a lawyer and all." She thought for a moment. "I believe both Nick and Heath are entered in the ¼ mile race and the bronc riding. They've brought that wild stallion of theirs. I think they're hoping someone will want to take him off their hands."

Victoria laughed. "I don't think there's anyone in town quite that desperate for a horse!"

"He is a marvelous looking animal though, Mother," Audra reminded her. "If they can get him tamed, he'll make a wonderful stud."

Victoria pulled the carriage into the shed beside the fairgrounds. Remi recognized Nick's Cocoa and Heath's Charger. _The sorrel with them must be Jarrod's,_ she figured.

"I see the boys are here already," Victoria observed. "I hope that stallion didn't give them too much trouble." As they exited the shed, Victoria turned to Audra, "If you want to go find young Mr. Radcliffe, Remington and I will locate your brothers."

Audra flashed a smile. " I'll just enter this first," she indicated the wrapped bundle she had retrieved from behind the seat, "and meet you after I wish Charlie luck." She hurried off in the direction of one of the large tents and Remi followed Victoria in the direction of the corrals.

Victoria paused and turned to her guest. "I'm being a terrible hostess," she apologized. "I didn't think to ask of there was something else you'd like to do first. I must confess a proprietary interest in my sons' activities, but I can find them later if you'd prefer."

Remi shook her head. "Not at all," she said with enthusiasm. "I have to admit I'm curious to see this horse everyone's been talking about."

They reached the corrals and heard hooves hitting wood and the sounds of a horse squealing. Following the noise, they found Nick, Heath and Jarrod leaning on the fence in front one of the stalls. Inside, a bright red chestnut horse was furiously trying to batter his way out of the enclosure.

"I certainly don't envy the poor soul who draws that ride," Jarrod observed. "If anyone sues either of you, I happen to know a good lawyer."

Heath pushed back his hat as he regarded the angry horse ruefully. "Considerin' Nick and I have the same chance of drawin' him as anyone else, I reckon we should've left him at home!"

Nick spotted Remi and his mother approaching. He walked over and gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have you beautiful ladies come to admire the Red Devil?" He waved his arm indicating the horse, who was still for a moment, flaring his nostrils. Then he gave a snort and resumed pounding on the boards of the stall. Nick smiled roguishly at Remi. "Named him after you."

Jarrod and Heath gave their brother an exasperated look as Remi raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered," she replied.

"Now, Nick," Jarrod chastised the tall cowboy, who was trying hard to keep a straight face, "you name graceful sailing ships after a beautiful woman, not bad-tempered horses." He tipped his hat to Remi. "I must apologize for my brother's bad manners, Miss Kirk. I hope you don't judge the rest of us by his example."

Remi laughed and considered the bad-tempered horse in question. "I suppose we do have the same color hair," she admitted, "and he is a fine looking animal, so…I think I'll choose to be flattered."

Nick flung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "I knew you'd appreciate it, Red." He clapped Heath on the back. "Let's go see if one of us was unlucky enough to draw this beast, little brother." He turned to Jarrod. "Come on, Jarrod. Let's get you entered too. Can't let us have all the fun."

Jarrod shook his head as he watched the Red Devil try to destroy the fence yet again. "Not me, brother Nick. I have all the fun I need watching you two pick yourselves out of the dirt."

Nick and Heath laughed as they walked to where the judges were setting up. Just then, a matronly looking woman hurried up.

"Victoria, there you are!" she exclaimed. "I need your help with some of the details for the barbeque this evening. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Mylie," Victoria replied graciously. "Would you excuse me, Remington? This shouldn't take too long."

"Not at all," Remi answered. As Mylie hustled Victoria away, Remi realized she was alone with Jarrod. Her heart beat faster. She hadn't been able to forget the feeling of his arms around her and the indescribable sensation she had when she looked into his eyes. _Calm down,_ she scolded herself. _He's Nick's brother. Nothing's going to happen._

Jarrod was experiencing a similar increase in heart rate when he also realized he and Remi had been left alone. Try as he might, he had not been able to get her out of his mind over the past few days. It had even got to the point where he was having an extra drink or two before bed to keep the dreams at bay. He tried to appear casual as he smiled warmly at her.

"Well, Miss Kirk, it seems my family has abandoned us for the moment. May I treat you to a glass of lemonade?' He indicated the stand being set up not far away.

"That would be very kind, thank you." Remi accepted his arm and they strolled over. "And, please, Jarrod, I would like it very much if you'd call me by my given name."

Jarrod handed her the glass of lemonade. "My apologies, lovely lady. I would be honored." As they drank, Remi wondered something.

"Jarrod, I don't mean to pry, but why is it that Nick is the cowboy and in charge of the ranch, not you? Being the oldest son, isn't that a bit unusual?"

Jarrod considered his answer. "My father thought so too," he replied. "But early on, I discovered I had a passion for justice and the law that I never felt for ranch work. Nick had the same fire and drive as Father, so I was able to talk him into sending me to law school and letting Nick take charge of the ranch." Hearing the Red Devil squeal his anger at passersby, he laughed. "And I've never regretted it less than I do today." Turning the tables, he asked, "And what about you? Did you always want to be a teacher?"

Remi also thought about her answer and decided to be completely honest. "No, not really," she reflected. "What I really wanted to be was a scholar, write books and teach at a university somewhere. But trying to find a degree program that would admit women was almost impossible and besides, my father didn't approve. So I decided becoming a teacher was the next best thing."

She looked up at Jarrod, expecting to find the same disapproval in his eyes that she encountered in so many she told her ambitions to. But instead, she found compassion and understanding.

Jarrod admired her candor and her ambition. "I've always felt it's a disgrace to deny the joys of learning to anyone, man or woman," he stated bluntly. "I've been trying for a while to convince the California Bar to admit women to no avail. I've known several women who would be brilliant in the courtroom, my mother being the prime example."

Remi smiled as she imagined the formidable Victoria Barkley addressing judge and jury. "She is a remarkable woman," Remi agreed.

They were silent for a moment, neither quite sure of what to say next. Jarrod took out his watch.

"I believe the race begins at 10 o'clock. Shall we find Mother and Audra? I'm sure they'd like to get a good seat." Remi nodded in agreement.

"That sounds fine," she replied and they went off in search of Jarrod's mother and sister.

.

Remi found the race thrilling. The pounding of hooves and the roar of the crowd were intoxicating. She jumped up and cheered along with everyone else as Heath on Charger beat Nick on Cocoa by a nose.

She was relieved to find out neither of the Barkleys had drawn the Red Devil for the bronc riding event, but Audra's Charlie was not so lucky. Audra rushed down to make sure he wasn't hurt when he lost his grip and the chestnut stallion hurtled him into the corral fence. Remi held her breath as Nick hung on grimly to the back of the black he had drawn and cheered even louder when they declared him the winner.

Then it was time for the delicious lunch Victoria had brought. Remi was invited to join the family and Nick staked out a prime spot in the shade of a tree where they spread the picnic.

As they ate, Jarrod couldn't help a twinge of jealousy at the admiration in her voice as Remi congratulated Nick on his winning ride. Jarrod still could help his brothers with most of the day-to-day activities of the ranch when they were short-handed, though likely not, he admitted to himself, with breaking wild horses. He chided himself. There was no point in comparing himself to his brothers, Remi had chosen Nick and that was all there was to it. Then something Heath said caught his attention.

"Jake Atkins was braggin' to Remi here about being the best sharpshooter in Stockton. I tell, you, his head's gettin' too big for his hat."

Nick was leaning back, long legs stretched out in front of him. "Hey, Jarrod, why don't you enter? Take that braggart down a few pegs." He looked over at Remi. "When they were kids, Jarrod could outshoot Jake blindfolded."

Noticing the dubious look everyone was giving him, Nick adjusted his statement. "Maybe not blindfolded, but no one could come close. Never could get Jarrod here to enter a contest, though, so ol' Jake's been able to strut around like a stuffed peacock for the past dozen years or so, saying no one in this valley can beat him. Heath and I've thought about it, but we're already champions every year at the State Fair." He turned his attention back to Jarrod. "Whadda ya say, counselor? Time someone taught him he's not so hot."

Remi watched Jarrod. Jake Atkins, one of the area's ranchers, had cornered her while she was waiting for Nick and Heath after the bronc riding and, after introducing himself, proceeded to brag about his prowess with a pistol. She had been relieved when the two cowboys came by shortly after and rescued her. She was curious to see what the dark haired lawyer's answer would be.

Jarrod was reluctant to take up Nick's challenge. He'd never felt comfortable showing off his skill with a gun; he much preferred winning his battles in the courtroom. But as he looked over at Remi, the urge to show himself as good as his brother in her eyes overcame his reluctance. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"You know, I believe I will," and he walked off to enter his name in the sharpshooting contest. The Barkleys stared after him.

"Boy howdy, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't saw it with my own eyes," Heath exclaimed. "How many years did you say you've been tryin' to talk him into enterin', Nick?"

Nick shrugged, equally surprised. He hadn't expected Jarrod to take him up on his challenge, either. "Since he was eighteen, I think." He stood up. "Come on. I can't wait to see the look on Jake's face when he sees who his competition is."


	6. Chapter 6

A row of glasses had been set up on the fence some distance from the main fairgrounds. The spectators were carefully contained a safe distance behind the competitors and they watched in admiration. Jake Atkins had won the past 14 years and didn't look likely to lose today, either. The only variable was the presence of Jarrod Barkley, who, to everyone's knowledge had never entered, even though he was rumored to be a crack shot. The previous year Jake set a record of fifteen hits and the crowd watched in suspense as Jake fired round sixteen. It missed.

Jake sauntered over to where Remi was watching beside Nick. "Told you I was the best," he said with a devilish grin. "Save a dance for the winner tonight?"

Nick bristled and Jake wisely decided to walk away. Jake wasn't going to lay a hand on his Red if Nick had anything to say about it. Or if Jarrod had anything to say about it, he thought wickedly. If she saved a dance for the winner, it was going to be with his big brother.

Jarrod, having entered late, was the last contestant. He waited until a new row of glasses were set up, took aim and squeezed off his first six shots in rapid succession. Six glasses disintegrated. Jarrod's show of quiet confidence maintained a hush over the crowd as the next pistol was emptied in a similar manner with equal success. The crowd was silent as Jarrod waited for the third to be loaded. Two more rounds were fired in an explosion of glass. Everyone held their breath. One more hit would beat Jake's record.

Remi watched as Audra raised a hand to her face in anticipation, Nick and Heath couldn't conceal a pair of foolish grins and Victoria looked as though she would burst with pride. The only unhappy face was that of Jake Atkins as he clenched his teeth in fury. Remi looked away, disturbed, and concentrated on Jarrod.

He lined up his shots with the same ease as the ones preceding and fired the last three rounds. The glasses shattered and he put down the pistol. The crowd cheered as the judges proclaimed Jarrod Barkley the winner. The family rushed up to congratulate him, Remi following more slowly.

"Congratulations, Jarrod!" Nick shouted as he threw an arm around his brother. "Told you it was about time you entered!"

"Color me impressed, big brother," Heath added, shaking his hand.

"That was wonderful!" Audra gushed as she kissed her oldest brother. "Wasn't it wonderful, Remi?" she asked.

Remi nodded. "Congratulations, Jarrod," she said softly. "It was amazing." She wished she were brave enough to give him a kiss as Audra had.

"I believe Red was asked to save a dance for the winner tonight," Nick said wickedly. "I guess that'll be you, Jarrod." He watched as Remi blushed.

"I'll look forward to it, Remington," Jarrod replied graciously. He caught her eye and it was a moment before he could tear his gaze away.

Nick noticed Jake making a quick exit. "Some people are just sore losers," he grumbled.

Jarrod also saw the other man's hasty departure. "Well, it's been 14 years," he recognized. "I'm sure it was quite a blow."

"No excuse for bad manners," Nick insisted.

All of a sudden, Remi was feeling a bit tired from the events of the day. "I think I could use a rest and a bit of freshening up," she declared. "Audra, I'd love to have you come back to Mrs. McDonald's with me. We can both get ready for dinner tonight."

"That sounds wonderful," Audra replied gratefully. She was feeling a bit wilted in the heat herself and wanted to look her best when Charlie escorted her to the dance.

"Victoria, would you like to join us?" Remi invited.

Victoria smiled. "No, you go on, girls. I still have a few things to help Mylie with before dinner. I'll see you later."

Nick watched his brothers as they watched Remi and their sister walk away. He could tell Jarrod was more than a bit interested in the lovely teacher. This dance tonight was going to be fun.

"I could use a bit of freshening up myself," he proclaimed. "Let's go get some beers. First round's on me."

Heath pushed back his hat. "Well, if Nick's buyin', I'll be there. How 'bout you, Jarrod?'

Jarrod laughed as they made their way to the saloon. "And miss giving you the opportunity to toast my big win? Not a chance!"

.

Jake Atkins watched sourly as everyone shook Jarrod Barkley's hand and congratulated him on winning the contest, especially that new red-haired schoolteacher. Wasn't it enough that he was a rich lawyer from the finest family in the valley? As Jake continued to watch, his resentment boiled higher. He'd find a way to take those smug Barkleys down a peg. Just wait and see.

.

The dance was in full swing. Jarrod watched as Nick gracefully whirled Remi around to the music. His brother was an excellent dancer and his partner no less talented. They did make a striking couple, he thought, the tall, rugged cowboy and his beautiful, elegant lady. Jarrod quietly sipped his drink and didn't even notice the wistful looks some of the town's young ladies were directing his way.

Heath strolled up to him, beer in hand. "Didn't picture you for much of a wallflower," he commented.

"The night's still young, brother Heath," Jarrod replied, not mentioning the only woman he wanted to dance with was already spoken for. "I see you and Ellie Simpson are having a good time."

Heath gave a quick grin. "She's a fine girl," he observed. "Nick thinks she talks too much, but I reckon that's just 'cause she doesn't let him do all the talkin'." He watched Nick and Remi. "But his interest seems to be somewhere else lately. She seems interested in him, too."

"They do seem to belong together," Jarrod replied. And however much he wished they didn't wouldn't change anything.

As the song ended, Nick and Remi made their way over to Jarrod and Heath. Remi's eyes sparkled and Jarrod could tell how much she was enjoying herself. Nick was looking pleased as well.

"Having a good time?" Jarrod inquired politely.

Remi smiled a dazzling smile. "Oh, yes," she exclaimed. "I haven't had so much fun dancing in a long time."

Nick hadn't missed the way Jarrod was watching them as they danced. He was a bit surprised his older brother hadn't asked Remi himself yet. Jarrod wasn't usually hesitant about asking a beautiful lady who'd caught his eye to dance and Nick decided to give him a little encouragement.

"Since Red said she was saving a dance for the winner of the shooting contest, Jarrod, don't you think it's about time you collect?" he asked as another waltz started up.

Jarrod looked over at her. Even if he'd wanted to refuse, he couldn't very well not ask her with both Nick and Heath watching. "Shall we?" he invited.

Remi gave him a shy smile. "I'd love to," she replied and he swept her into his arms as he'd wanted to do all night as they moved onto the dance floor.

It was almost magical, they way they moved together in perfect rhythm. Jarrod couldn't help gazing into her brilliant green eyes any more than she could help getting lost in his blue ones.

When the music ended, he was reluctant to let her go and they returned slowly to where Nick and Heath had been standing. But both cowboys had been claimed by their own dance partners, leaving Jarrod and Remi standing alone.

Jarrod was the first to break the awkward silence. "You're an excellent dancer," he complimented her and noticed her faint blush.

"Thank you," she replied softly. "It helps when you have a partner who is an accomplished dancer as well." They stood together, watching the others. Jarrod longed to reach out and take her hand, but held himself back. He wasn't sure how long he could do this, wanting to be with her and knowing it was hopeless. Maybe he should spend more time at his practice in San Francisco. But, no, she'd still be here when he got back. He remembered the old adage 'time heals all wounds' and hoped it applied to his situation.

Remi was acutely aware of the handsome man standing beside her. How wonderful it felt to be in his arms out there on the dance floor. She longed for him to hold her again in spite of herself. But the events from her past intruded and she suppressed a shudder. Better to be safe and keep her distance and think of him only as her friend Nick's brother. She was relieved when Nick finished his dance and reclaimed her for another.

.

Jarrod couldn't sleep. Every time he tried to close his eyes, the vision of her invaded his thoughts. He pulled on a shirt and pants and went down to the parlour to pour himself a large glass of scotch. He didn't like drinking so much, but it seemed the only way he could sleep lately. At least since a pair of beautiful green eyes had started to dominate his dreams.

Jarrod sat sprawled in his favourite chair and stared at the wall, drink in hand. He needed to put an end to this conflict in his heart and had no idea how to go about it. The rational part of his mind told him to just forget her, that the situation was impossible, but for once the lawyer in him couldn't overrule his emotions. He took a drink, hoping to drown the struggle within him, at least temporarily.

Victoria had woken to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Putting on her robe, she quietly went to the landing, looked down and saw Jarrod. She knew he had been troubled during the last week and had a shrewd suspicion she knew what was bothering him. She also knew she had no idea how to resolve it, but her motherly instinct told her she must try. She went downstairs and sat beside her eldest son.

"Would you like to talk about it, sweetheart?"

Jarrod stared at the wall another moment before looking at his mother. "It's nothing you can help me with, Mother," he said quietly, and took another drink. She laid a hand over his.

"Maybe it would feel better to talk about it anyway." She was silent, giving him a chance to speak. When he didn't, she prompted him gently. "It's Remington, isn't it? I can tell you have feelings for her."

Jarrod set down the glass and looked up into his mother's understanding gaze. "And so does Nick," he replied, resigned. "Seeing them tonight, they looked so right together..."

"But that doesn't make it any easier."

"No, it doesn't," he admitted. "But I just have to deal with these feelings on my own. As I said, it's nothing you can help me with." He rose and gave his mother a kiss. "Thank you, Mother," he said. "I think I'll try to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jarrod." She watched him as he walked slowly up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks passed quickly. The weather had been hot and dry, which caused Nick some worry over his new trees in the orchard, but he found time to give Remi more riding instruction and they went out almost every day. Then the fall term started in school and Remi was busy with classes and lesson plans, so outings with Nick had to be relegated to weekends.

Remington threw herself into Stockton life with a fervor she hadn't expected, helping Audra with her charity work at the orphanage and joining the Ladies' Aid society. Her new life was falling into place except for one thing. The troubling reaction she had to Nick's brother, even though Jarrod hadn't expressed any interest in her other than as his brother's friend. In fact, Jarrod seemed to absent himself whenever she was around and she felt somewhat disappointed, albeit relieved. She was determined to make the most of her life in Stockton and the less complications, the better.

Nick, on the other hand, was growing frustrated with his brother's lack of attention. Here was the perfect woman right under his nose and Jarrod refused to make any sort of advances. Nick was sure Jarrod was attracted to Remi after the dance. Not that his attempts at matchmaking had been obvious, hating being set up himself, but he tried to drop subtle hints about how wonderful Remington was whenever Jarrod was near. He just couldn't understand why his older brother hadn't at least asked her to dinner. He was determined to find some way to bring them together and was just waiting for the right opportunity. And then opportunity came, just not in the way anyone could have expected.

.

The hot, dry weather had caused several grass fires in the area and the valley residents were alert for the signs of another. An unnoticed fire could easily get out of control and thousands of acres could burn. Everyone fervently watched the sky for any sign of rain and prayed it would come soon.

Nick and Heath were taking a well-deserved break for a drink and a hand of poker after a hard day's work in the sweltering sun when the cries of "Fire!" rang out. They quickly threw down the cards and ran out of the saloon. Sheriff Madden was riding down the street. "Fire!" he called again.

"Fred! Where is it?" hollered Nick.

Fred reined in his horse. "By the mission! They're worried it'll get to the orphanage!"

Needing no further encouragement, Nick and Heath mounted quickly and headed toward the mission. As they rode past the livery, Jarrod joined them, mounted on Jingo.

"Where are we headed?" he called as they galloped out of town.

"It's near the orphanage," Heath replied and the three brothers spurred their horses faster.

The whole town seemed to have turned out to help. The Barkleys joined their neighbors in beating back the flames with wet sacks, sheets and anything else at hand. After what felt like hours of gruelling labor, the fire was finally extinguished.

Nick, Jarrod and Heath made their way back to the mission where Remi and Audra were giving the firefighters cupfuls of water. The three men were covered in soot, shirts drenched in sweat.

Nick took a long drink. "That does hit the spot," he said, handing the cup back to Remi. "A couple times there we thought the fire might break out, but we licked it in the end."

Both Jarrod and Heath leaned on the table, exhausted.

"Boy howdy, if I never see another one of those, it'll be too soon," Heath observed, taking off his hat to wipe his brow.

Before they could relax any more, Victoria rushed over to them, concern on her face. "Have any of you seen Mary Wilson?" she asked. Mary was one of the children living at the orphanage and Victoria had been helping keep them calm and entertained.

Audra shook her head. "No, we haven't, Mother. Weren't all the children moved into the church?"

"They were," Victoria confirmed, growing more worried. "But we can't find Mary anywhere."

Remi suddenly remembered. "Mary's family was killed in a fire a few months ago." Realization dawned on her face. "Do you think…?"

"That she ran off when she saw the fire?" Jarrod finished her thought. Remi nodded.

Heath grabbed his hat. "Let's go. A five year old girl can't have gotten far." Remi and Audra followed as Heath, Nick and Jarrod headed for the horses.

"Whoa, girls, just where do you think you're going?" Nick demanded.

"Mary is a very shy girl," Audra defended. "If you ride her down like she was a stray calf, she'll just run and hide. Besides, we can ride and look just as well as you." She stood and stared defiantly at him.

"She does have a point, Nick," Heath agreed. "And we can cover more territory with more riders."

Nick knew he was outnumbered. "Okay, okay," he relented. "Heath, you take Audra and head toward the Miller place. Red, Jarrod and I will go towards Sims Creek."

Just then, a rumble was heard in the distance. Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon. The longed-for rain had finally come.

"Looks like we're in for a storm," Jarrod observed. "Let's find that little girl and get her back before it starts."

.

Mary cowered under a clump of bushes. She hadn't been about to stay anywhere near that fire, even though the nice Mrs. Barkley had assured them all they were safe. Hadn't her Mama told her they would be safe too? She remembered the place all the children went for a picnic last week, near some water. She thought if she could just get there, she could hide in the water if the fire got too close. Mary hugged her doll tighter and sniffled. It was getting dark and she was all alone. She could hear the sounds of thunder in the distance and shivered. What if the fire had gotten everyone? What if she had to stay out here alone forever? Mary started to cry.

.

The searchers arrived at Sims Creek. The creek, which had been slow and sluggish due to the lack of rain, was starting to rise from the storm that started in the mountains and was now heading their way.

Nick reined up Cocoa and Jarrod and Remi followed suit. "Do you really think she could've gotten this far?"

Jarrod looked around. "Not sure, Nick. But didn't Audra say they brought the children here for a picnic not too long ago? She may have remembered the place."

Remi was carefully looking around. She hated the thought of the poor, frightened girl out here all alone and resolved not to give up until Mary was found. Then she heard a sound from across the river. Listening closely, she though it sounded like crying. "Hush a moment."

Nick and Jarrod looked at her.

"Do you hear that?"

They were silent as they listened, but didn't hear anything. Suddenly, Remi urged her horse across the creek.

"Red! Get back here!" Nick shouted. "That creek's rising awful fast!"

Remi paid him no heed and continued across. Nick and Jarrod had no choice but to follow. She paused on the far side and the men joined her.

"Listen! Over there." Sure enough, they could all hear the sounds of a child crying.

Remi dismounted and carefully walked over the clump of bushes. "Mary?" she called in a quiet voice. "Is that you? It's Miss Kirk from school." The sounds stopped. A small blonde head peered out.

"Is it really you?" she asked tremulously. She came out, clutching her doll and ran into Remi's outstretched arms.

Nick glanced over at the creek. It was still rising fast. If they were going to get back across, they'd have to do it soon.

"We've got to head back now!" he called. Mary looked up at the tall cowboy on the big chestnut.

"You have a beautiful horse, mister," she said shyly.

Nick looked down at her. He'd always had a soft spot for blondes and she sure was a cute little minx. He reached down to swing her, doll and all, into the saddle in front of him.

"Well, you just hang on tight and ol' Coco here'll have you home in no time." He gave Coco a nudge and the big horse moved confidently across the creek.

Jarrod waited for Remi to remount her horse and start across. As she entered the water, a loud roar came from upstream and a large wall of water rushed towards them.

"Remington! Turn back!" yelled Jarrod.

But it was too late. A large tree, likely uprooted by the runoff from the mountains, suddenly swept her horse out from under her.

Jarrod was already moving, urging Jingo to the edge of the flood. He seized the rope off his saddle as he vaulted from Jingo's back.

Remi was clinging desperately to a branch of the tree, which was momentarily stuck on the creek bottom. She tried valiantly to hang on, but the rushing water threatened her precarious grip.

Nick watched helplessly from the other bank, his arms holding tightly to little Mary.

Jarrod, holding the rope anchored by his reliable Jingo, made his way into the swirling water. He reached out and grabbed Remi just as the current tore the tree loose and back into the raging torrent.

"Hold on!" he told her. For a moment, he thought he might lose her but she clung to him fiercely and he pulled them both to safety. Remi coughed as Jarrod held her tightly.

Nick watched with relief as Jarrod pulled Remi onto the bank. He was thankful his brother was a fast thinker and had been able to save his beloved Red yet again.

"Are you okay?" he called.

"I think so," Jarrod called back and looked down at the bedraggled woman in his arms. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm okay," she said in a weak voice and coughed again.

Nick eyed the raging flood and the quickly approaching storm. The skies were turning black and flashes of lightning could be seen. He heard the rumble of distant thunder.

"The nearest bridge is about eight miles downriver!" he shouted. "I don't know if you'll make it before the storm hits!"

Jarrod considered. After almost drowning, he didn't think Remi was up to riding eight miles and he wasn't sure about himself, either.

"The old Jenkins place is only a mile or so from here," he called back to Nick. "We'll head there until the storm blows over!"

Nick nodded. Jarrod would keep Remi safe and there was nothing further he could do, so he urged Cocoa into a gallop towards town.

Jarrod helped Remi to her feet. When she tried to take a step, he saw her flinch in pain.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

Remi shook her head. "It's nothing," she replied. "A rock or something hit my ankle and-" She winced again as she tried to take another step.

Jarrod clucked to his horse and Jingo obediently moved closer. He picked Remi up before she could protest and placed her gently in the saddle, then mounted behind her.

"Hold tight," he told her. "We've got to get moving if we want to get under cover."

Jarrod encouraged Jingo to a gallop and headed for the abandoned cabin. The sky was darkening rapidly and the wind started to howl. Jarrod urged Jingo faster and tried not to think of his arm around Remi, holding her securely to his chest. Just concentrate on getting there, he warned himself and gave his attention to beating the storm.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightening and a clap of thunder sounded directly overhead. Jingo bolted and Jarrod struggled to rein in the frightened horse. Remi clung to his arm and the saddle horn as Jarrod regained control and urged Jingo on again.

.

Remi was terrified. She was positive she was going to drown when the tree swept her horse from under her. She was a strong swimmer, but the current made her efforts useless. As the cold water washed over her, she struggled to get her head above water until she felt the tree branch and grabbed on. She had clung to that tree with all her strength as the water pummeled her. _Please,_ she prayed silently as she felt the tree start to move. Then, miraculously, strong arms wrapped around her and she took hold of Jarrod as he pulled her to shore.

Now they were riding, trying to outrun the impending storm and, surprisingly, Remi felt safe encircled by Jarrod's arms. Even when the lightning startled Jingo, she knew deep down he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Bit by bit, she relaxed as they rode, leaning more closely to his warm body.


	8. Chapter 8

They reached the abandoned cabin just as the first raindrops started to fall. By the time Jarrod had seen to his horse, the rain was falling in sheets and he was thankful for the lean-to on the side of the cabin so Jingo could have some shelter and he didn't have to get drenched.

"At least we won't have to worry about going thirsty," he observed as he closed the door behind him. The cabin contained little more than the basics, a stove, a bed and a rickety table with one chair that looked like it would disintegrate if they even thought about sitting on it.

Remi looked up from the pot-bellied stove where she had started a fire. As she stood, she gave an involuntary shiver. She felt chilled to the bone and even with the heat from the stove, she didn't feel warm.

Jarrod noticed her shivering, took one of the threadbare blankets off the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. "This might help."

Had he placed his hand on her shoulder a little longer than necessary? She abruptly moved away, unsure.

"At least the roof doesn't leak," she said, trying to overlook the fact that here she was, alone with a man, who, despite her best efforts she was greatly attracted to. It was a state of affairs that could all too easily get out of control and the thought terrified her. She wrapped the blanket tighter. Jarrod was a good man, she reasoned. He already had saved her life twice, and besides, Nick trusted him and she trusted Nick. She told herself she had nothing to worry about.

Jarrod noticed her discomfort and tried to think of a way to relieve the tension. They were undeniably in an inappropriate situation, but there was no way out, at least until the storm let up. It was going to be a long, cold night and he'd need every ounce of willpower he possessed to keep his feelings under control.

He noticed Remi starting to shiver again, even though she was standing close to the stove. The stress and exhaustion of the past several hours were taking its toll and he worried she might go into shock. He pushed down his longing for this beautiful woman and walked over to her and took her hand.

"Remington, you're like ice!" he exclaimed when he felt how chilled she was.

Too cold to protest, she let him lead her to the bed and sit her down. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to get her warm. Her body tensed, but he held on.

"We have to get you warm," he told her. "Let me help." Gradually, she started to relax and her shivering grew less and less.

Jarrod held her close, inhaling her warm scent and cherishing the moment he had her in his arms. He knew he shouldn't, Nick was in love with her, but at the moment he couldn't seem to care.

Remi relaxed into Jarrod's embrace, soaking up the warmth of his body. He was right; she did need to get warmer and the fire in the stove wasn't quite enough to cut the chill. Somehow, Jarrod made her feel safe and protected and her fears were pushed back until she almost forgot them. She snuggled closer and he responded by stroking her hair and gently kissing her forehead. She had never felt this close to anyone.

"Jarrod..." she started, tilting her head up to look at him. Jarrod bent over and kissed her on the lips, tenderly at first, then with growing passion. Remi started to respond, then the familiar panic overwhelmed her and she abruptly pulled away.

"Jarrod, I can't—" she started. Her throat felt tight and she tried to stop them but the tears came anyway.

Jarrod was sickened by what had just happened. He had taken advantage of her vulnerability and her trust in him to act on his own desires without even considering anyone else's feelings. He looked over to Remi and saw her crying.

Hesitantly, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Remington, I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Remi lifted her head and wiped the tears off her face. The last thing she expected to see was the guilt and sorrow reflected in Jarrod's eyes. And possibly, even love? a little voice whispered. "Oh, Jarrod," she said, "there's nothing to forgive. It's just-I can't-" She turned her head away again. She admitted to herself she was falling in love with Jarrod and it terrified her. And how could she ever tell him the reason for her fear? Even her father had turned away from her when she told him what happened. She got up and walked to the other side of the room, unable to face him.

"It won't happen again," Jarrod promised, his heart heavy. "You and Nick have nothing to worry about."

Remi turned to him, surprised. "Nick? What does Nick…" Then she realized. Jarrod thought she was romantically involved with Nick! In spite of everything, the thought of her and Nick in that way made Remington start to giggle.

Her reaction took Jarrod by surprise. Could he have been mistaken? Now that he thought back, other than their frequent rides together and a few dinners with the family at the ranch, Nick hadn't taken Remi anywhere since the dance after the rodeo. And Nick's constant praise did seem more like someone trying to sell prize stock to a reluctant buyer than the admiration of a man for the woman he loved. In fact, looking at it in this new light, Jarrod recalled several times Nick could have been hinting to his older brother to ask her out. But her reaction to his presumption still made him feel ashamed.

"Nevertheless, I was out of line, and I am truly sorry."

Hearing the regret in his voice, Remi couldn't help believing that no matter what, Jarrod would never deliberately hurt her. And, maybe, he even loved her? the little voice whispered again.

Slowly she made herself walk back over and sit beside him. "I believe you, Jarrod," she answered, "and I'm still very cold." She moved closer, telling herself to trust him, until she was resting against him. He drew her close and held her through the night.

The storm ended just before dawn. As soon as the sun came up, they mounted Jingo and headed back for town. The rain made everything fresh and green and the land smelled warm and alive.

Jarrod decided to go by the creek, in the hope that the waters had receded. Sure enough, the floodwaters had abated, Sims Creek was back to its normal level and they were able to cross. They were both silent on the ride back, an unspoken agreement that neither was ready to discuss what occurred the night before.

Jarrod was unsure how fast he should move forward with Remington or even if he should do anything. He thought from her reaction last night she had feelings for him, too, but the way she pulled away made him think there was more than simple discomfort to the inappropriate situation. And then there was still Nick. Remi may not think of Nick in those terms, but Jarrod couldn't be sure of Nick's feelings. If Nick was in love with Remi, there was no way Jarrod could pursue her without hurting his brother. And yet… how could he be true to himself if he didn't at least make the attempt? He was still unclear on what he should do when they arrived in town.

Jarrod deposited Remi at the boardinghouse. There was an awkward moment of silence as he walked her to the door and he abruptly came to a decision.

"May I call on you sometime, Miss Kirk?"

Remi has been dreading and hoping for this moment the entire trip. She had thought she would take the safe route and turn him down, but after the time they had spent together and the closeness she had felt with him, the desire to spend more time with Nick's handsome, charming brother was more than she could resist.

"I'd like that, Mr. Barkley." She gave him a slight smile as she opened the door. "Until later?"

"Until later." Jarrod waited until she was inside before mounting his horse and heading for home.

As he rode back, Jarrod was so involved in thinking what he was going to say to Nick he didn't even notice his brother ride up.

"How's Red?" Nick asked, startling Jarrod out of his reverie. "I was coming to look for you."

"And good morning to you too, brother Nick," Jarrod greeted him. "I just left her with Mrs. McDonald. She was exhausted, but a good rest should put everything to rights. Did you get Mary back all right?"

Nick smiled. Anyone who didn't know him well might have a hard time believing, but the gruff cowboy had a soft spot for children.

"Yeah, the little tyke fell asleep on the ride back and didn't even wake up when she was tucked into bed. We'll have to make sure she knows you and Red got back okay. She was asking about you before she nodded off." He turned and they both continued on toward the ranch.

Nick watched Jarrod closely as they rode. He wondered if anything happened while his friend and his brother had been holed up waiting out the storm and decided to come right out and ask.

"So?" When Jarrod didn't answer right away, he pushed harder. "What happened? The two of you were alone up there most of the night."

Jarrod regarded his brother carefully. Nick didn't appear jealous or angry, but the curiosity seemed to be eating him alive. Jarrod had no intention of going into all the details, but he realized this was the perfect opportunity to find out Nick's intentions towards Remington.

"Nick, I'm shocked. I would never take advantage of a situation like that, especially with a lady you're so fond of. I would hope you know me better," Jarrod replied in mock dismay.

"No, that's not what I meant," Nick protested. "I just wondered if you two had a chance to talk, you know, get to know each other better." He eyed the dark haired lawyer expectantly.

Then the full impact of what Jarrod said hit him. "Wait a minute. A lady _I'm_ so fond of? However did a fool notion like that enter your head?"

Jarrod raised an eyebrow. Nick had certainly laid the question to rest in his own signature style and Jarrod couldn't resist baiting him a little.

"Why, from you, my dear brother Nick. All I hear you talk about is Red this and Red that…" He gave Nick a disapproving look. "You do know she doesn't like to be called that."

Nick grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. When I first met her, her brother Josh called her Red to get a rise out of her and I just followed his lead. I'd been away from home so long, it reminded me of the way I used to tease Audra. I thought about trying to stop, but she told me the other day it reminded her of Josh so I decided I'd just keep doing it." He pointed an accusing finger at Jarrod. "And yes, I am fond of her. Just like I'm fond of Audra."

Another realization dawned on him and he turned in his saddle to face his brother. "Hold on now. All this time, I've been thinking how great the two of you would be for each other, trying to convince your stubborn lawyer mind of that very thing, and that made you assume that Red and I are involved in some sort of romantic relationship?"

Jarrod chuckled. "Well, you weren't being very obvious about your matchmaking, Nick. Subtlety is not your usual style."

Nick joined in the laughter. "Does this mean you're finally going to ask Red out?" he demanded after a moment. "Mrs. Sykes is hosting that benefit for the school fund. Seems to me that'd be just the thing. She's gotta go anyway."

"That's a good idea, Nick," Jarrod replied thoughtfully. "I just might do that."


	9. Chapter 9

Later that week, Remington received a bouquet of flowers and a handwritten note from Jarrod asking her to accompany him to the school benefit. He would have invited her in person, but business had taken him to San Francisco for several days, so Jarrod asked Nick if he would deliver the invitation on his behalf.

A broad smile on his face, Nick showed up as Remi was dismissing her students at the end of the day. She looked surprised as Nick handed her the flowers and seated himself on the edge of her desk.

"What's this for?" she asked him curiously.

The tall cowboy pushed back his hat and tried to hold back an even wider grin. "I guess you'll just have to read the card and see,' he said mysteriously.

Remi took the note from the center of the bouquet and read it slowly. When she realized it was from Jarrod, a tingle went up her spine. She looked up at Nick, who couldn't contain his grin any longer.

"I'm sending a wire to Jarrod tomorrow," he said. "I'll tell him you'll be thrilled to go."

"I haven't accepted, yet, Nick," she replied in exasperation. "A girl can't make up her mind in an instant. She has to think on something like this."

"What's there to think on?" Nick demanded. "You can't try to tell me you're not interested." He paused. "You are interested, aren't you?"

Remi got up and walked across the room, still holding Jarrod's invitation. Yes, she was interested, but…

"Nick, he's your brother. You don't get involved with your friend's brother," she tried to object.

Nick brushed away her concern with a wave of his hand. "Nonsense. As said friend, I can't think of anyone I'd rather see you involved with. You're both intelligent, have some of the same interests and," Nick couldn't resist, "you know he comes from a good family."

He watched her intently. He'd never thought of Remi as indecisive, but she stood staring at the piece of paper in her hand uncertainly. He played his last card. "Besides, this whole shindig's for the school. You can't very well not show up. Might as well go with someone who can at least dance."

Remi looked at him, irritated. Nick was infuriating when he was right and in this case, she couldn't argue with him even if she'd wanted to. She gave Nick a resigned smile.

"You win, cowboy. You can tell Jarrod I'd be honored to attend the benefit with him." She fervently hoped she'd made the right decision.

.

An event hosted by Mylie Sykes was always a lavish production. As one of Stockton's premiere families, rivaled only by the Barkleys, a Sykes affair was usually the most sought after invitation in town. In this case, since it was a fundraiser for the local school, one had to make a generous donation for the privilege of attending. But not many were deterred by this and the ballroom of the Sykes mansion on the edge on Stockton was filled with the glitter of jewels and the rustle of silk and taffeta.

Remi gazed in wonder as she entered on Jarrod's arm.

"Now this is something no one back east would believe. To hear them talk, the most sophistication found out west is a barn dance!"

Jarrod laughed. "Well, we do dust off our hats and spurs once in a while."

Dressed in an elegant black suit complete with white tie, Remi reflected Jarrod had done more than dust off his hat and she couldn't remember ever seeing him wear spurs. He was as handsome and charming as anyone she had ever met and she was glad she'd decided to come with him. Looking around, she saw Victoria talking to their hostess and Audra was dancing with Charlie Radcliffe. The other Barkleys were nowhere to be seen.

Jarrod spotted his mother and took Remi over to pay their compliments.

"Hello, Jarrod," greeted Mylie. "I'm so glad you could come." She turned to Remi. "And this must be our new teacher. We met at the rodeo, but haven't been introduced. I'm Mylie Sykes." She extended a well-manicured hand and Remi took it warmly.

"Remington Kirk. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Sykes."

"Thank you, dear, call me Mylie." She gave Jarrod an appraising look. "I see you've already managed to captivate one of our most eligible bachelors." Remi blushed slightly as Mylie continued, "And your dress is exquisite. Is it from back east?"

As Remi answered Mylie's questions, Jarrod couldn't help but agree. Remington's dress was exquisite. It was a dark golden brown silk cut in the latest style that accented her red hair and ivory skin to perfection. But it was the woman wearing the dress that enchanted him. She was stunningly beautiful and that was the least of his fascination with her. She was intelligent in a way most of the lovely ladies of his acquaintance were not. In fact, on the drive over they had a lively discussion on the California state legislature's polices on trade with the rest of the union. Here was a woman whose mind attracted him as much as her body, which, he reflected, attracted him very much.

He was brought back to the present when Nick clapped him on the shoulder.

"I see you finally made it, Counselor." He turned to Remi. "By God, Red, look at you! I hope Jarrod appreciates he's here with the best looking woman in the room." He bestowed a charming smile on Mylie and Victoria. "Excluding my mother and our fine-looking hostess, of course. Mother, would you care to dance?" He extended his arm to Victoria.

"I'd love to, Nicholas," she replied graciously and he swept her off to the dance floor.

Jarrod turned to Remington and offered his hand. "And you, lovely lady? Would you care to dance?"

Remi accepted. "It would be a pleasure."

.

Jake Atkins watched jealously as Jarrod and Remi danced. He would have avoided this party, but his mother insisted they make an appearance to show everyone the Atkins' could stand with the rest of Stockton's elite. They had a moderately successful ranch and his mother yearned to take her place with the likes of Victoria Barkley. They did well enough, but here, watching that smug Jarrod Barkley prance around with the most desirable woman in town was more than he could stomach. He couldn't forget how the new teacher had snubbed him after the shooting contest. He stayed in the shadows, watching. Someday, he was going to pay them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

.

Remi was having a marvelous evening. She spent most of it dancing in Jarrod's arms, saving a few dances for Nick and Heath plus a few short breaks for a glass of champagne. She didn't usually drink much and the champagne was making her a bit giddy. That was just as well, for it made the feelings she was having for the charismatic and handsome Jarrod easier to deal with. Had it only been a month since she arrived in Stockton? Her life back in Philadelphia seemed far away and she felt like the princess in a fairy tale where happily ever afters truly existed. She had fallen in love with Jarrod and the prospect scared her more than a little. But she still wished the evening would go on forever and was sad when it came time to go.

The moon was full and the stars were twinkling in the sky as Jarrod drove her back to town.

"It's so beautiful," Remi exclaimed, looking at the stars. She never saw stars like that in Philadelphia with all the streetlights and tall buildings.

"Yes, it certainly is," replied Jarrod.

She looked over and realized he wasn't looking at the sky, he was gazing at her instead. She looked away, suddenly feeling awkward. There was an uneasy silence.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Jarrod apologized.

Remi shook her head, smiling a little. "Don't apologize, Jarrod," she told him. "I guess I'm just not comfortable with comments like that."

Jarrod was mildly surprised. Most beautiful women he knew craved the compliments and attention. "I'll try not to say such things in the future," he said, a bit teasingly, "but I can't guarantee my success." He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but couldn't help stealing a glance in her direction. Their eyes met and he had a hard time tearing himself away.

"I understand a new opera production is coming San Francisco," he started, trying to break the silence by changing the subject. He remembered the comment she made that first night at dinner about opera being one thing she'd miss from back home. "From Paris, I do believe. By a composer named Bizet."

"Really?" Remi was intrigued. She did love the opera, the music and the voices would sweep her away to places she could only imagine. Before he died, she and her brother rarely missed a performance. She was never sure if Josh went because he truly enjoyed opera or just because he knew how much she loved it. She hadn't even dreamed she might get a chance to see Bizet's groundbreaking composition out here in California.

"I've wanted to see 'Carmen' since I heard it was going to be performed in Philadelphia not long after I left to come west," she said, the enthusiasm evident on her face. "I understand it's quite spectacular, on par with anything done by Mozart or Verdi. He actually wrote the lead role for a mezzo-soprano rather than a true soprano. I don't think anyone's ever done that before." She sighed wistfully. "I do hope I'll get a chance to see it."

Jarrod was amazed. He didn't believe he had ever met anyone who could discuss opera with such straightforwardness. He resolved to himself that he would take her to see the performance no matter what the cost. It would be a pleasure to share with her something they mutually enjoyed.

Then they were pulling up in front of the boarding house. Both of them were reluctant to call the evening over.

Jarrod took Remi's hand in his and kissed it warmly. "I hope you had an enjoyable evening," he said, meeting her eyes with his own. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"It was wonderful, Jarrod," Remi replied softly, never taking her eyes from his. A fluttery feeling developed inside her as he leaned forward to kiss her lips gently. Her hand slid down to caress his shoulder as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

She had been longing for and dreading this moment again since their encounter during the storm. Now that it finally was here, she didn't want it to ever end. The champagne she had consumed at the party emboldened her and their kiss deepened until Remi could barely breathe.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they slowly broke apart. Jarrod lightly kissed her forehead before releasing her completely.

"I should probably go inside," she said without much conviction.

"I'll walk you up," he said and helped her out of the buggy, letting his hands linger on her waist longer than was strictly necessary. They made their way slowly up the walk and paused in front of the door.

Remi gazed into his eyes again. You could lose yourself forever in those eyes, she reflected. "Thank you again for a lovely evening," she said, making no move to go inside.

Jarrod couldn't resist kissing her one more time. He covered her warm, soft lips with his own, encircling her in his arms. The touch of her hands on his back as she put her arms around him sent shivers of longing up his spine. He pulled back before his desire for her became too obvious.

"We should probably call it a night," he whispered, not trusting his voice.

Remi nodded. "I think you're right. Goodnight, Jarrod."

"Goodnight, Remington," he replied. As he watched her enter the house, he knew he had fallen for her, fallen so deep there was no way he would ever get out.


	10. Chapter 10

Jarrod waited outside the school after classes were let out for the day. He had a surprise for Remington and couldn't wait for her reaction. So here he was, under a brilliant November sky, standing in the sun, waiting. A few of the other teachers greeted him, smiling. Everyone in town was aware of the growing relationship between the beautiful new teacher and the handsome lawyer and approved heartily. It was about time one of the Barkley brothers found a woman and settled down, especially a woman who was rapidly becoming a respected member of the community.

After a few moments, the object of Jarrod's affection came down the steps.

"Jarrod," Remi greeted him happily. "What are you doing here?"

He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Waiting for you, my darling," he replied. "I have a surprise for you."

Remi smiled. Over the past few weeks, she and Jarrod had seen a lot of each other. Late suppers at the Stockton House, long, rambling rides and picnics on the Barkley ranch. Jarrod had always been a complete gentleman, except where his kisses left her breathless and weak in the knees.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked, eyes dancing in anticipation. She was looking forward to spending more time with him.

Jarrod reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "Open it," he told her.

When she saw the envelope's contents, Remi gasped. "Jarrod!" she exclaimed. In her hand, she held two tickets to the opening of 'Carmen' in San Francisco the following weekend. She threw her arms around him and kissed him, uncaring of the impropriety of such an embrace on the steps of a public school. "I can't believe I'm really going!"

Jarrod just laughed. Her reaction was all he hoped for and more. "I'm glad you like it," he said as they walked arm in arm back to Mrs. McDonald's. "I have to be in San Francisco all next week, but Mother and Audra were planning a trip for some shopping. I thought you might like to accompany them on the train Friday afternoon. We could meet for dinner and I could show you around the city the next day before the show."

She smiled at him, delight evident on her face. "That sounds wonderful. You're too good to me, Jarrod."

Jarrod kissed her hand as they stopped in front of the boardinghouse. "There is nothing too good for you, Remington," was his heartfelt reply.

She kissed his cheek. "Oh, I have so much to get ready!" She was almost bursting with excitement. "Will you excuse me?"

"Only if you promise to come to the ranch for Sunday dinner," he bargained, refusing to let go of her hand until she said yes.

Mrs. McDonald was concerned about the appropriateness of a young woman spending the weekend in San Francisco in the company of a single gentleman, no matter how sterling the reputation of Jarrod Barkley might be. Remi assured her they would be well chaperoned by the presence of Victoria and Audra, which satisfied her motherly landlady.

"Victoria will make sure you're well taken care of," Mrs. McDonald declared at length, "and I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time."

Remi was sure she'd have one of the most wonderful weekends she could ever imagine. In the days preceding the trip, she checked and re-checked, making sure she had everything she needed. She wanted the weekend to be perfect.

.

Remi had been thrilled when she discovered they were taking the Barkley private car to San Francisco and the delight was still on her face when Jarrod met them at the train station. They collected their luggage and Jarrod instructed the driver of the rented carriage to take them to the Palace Hotel. There Jarrod had arranged for the women to have a suite of rooms with Victoria in one bedroom and Audra and Remi sharing the other.

Victoria and Audra had made plans to visit with friends that evening, so Jarrod took Remi for dinner at one of his favorite restaurants overlooking the bay. They talked late into the night over a bottle of champagne and their goodnight kiss when he returned her to the hotel was full of passion and promise.

Remington had carefully packed her most formal gown when she moved to Stockton, even though she hadn't been sure if she'd get a chance to wear it. She was glad she had, since it was the perfect thing to wear on her night at the opera with Jarrod.

Audra gasped when she saw it. "Remi, that is the most magnificent dress I've ever seen!" she said effusively. "You are going to be the most beautiful woman there!"

It was a deep, rich red, cut low across the bodice with short, cap sleeves. The back draped into a moderate train with a simple flounce and the gown was trimmed with gold braid. Remi had swept her hair onto the top of her head, a few soft curls falling to her shoulders. A simple gold locket hung around her neck, the one her brother had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"I think I'd better go out first and prepare Jarrod before he sees you," Audra continued with a twinkle in her eyes.

Remi laughed, a bit nervously. "You really think he'll like it?"

Audra looked at her in disbelief. "If he doesn't, there's something wrong with him," she maintained. "And I know there's nothing wrong with my brother!"

There was a knock on the door to the bedroom and Audra answered it.

Victoria entered. "Remington, Jarrod is here and I told him I'd see if you were ready." She looked at the young woman who had captured her son's heart with approval. "Shall I tell him you'll be a minute? A little anticipation can be a good thing."

"That would be fine, thank you."

Victoria went back into the front room. "She'll be right out, Jarrod."

Jarrod cut a fine figure himself in his formal evening wear. Always careful with his appearance, Victoria detected he had spent extra time for this occasion.

"I don't know if I've told you what a wonderful woman Remington is and how glad I am that you and Nick finally cleared up any misunderstandings about each others' feelings."

"It was a relief to realize he felt more like a big brother to her than anything else," Jarrod replied smiling, "even though he questions me every time I see her to make sure I haven't done anything improper with 'his Red'."

Victoria walked over and gave him a motherly kiss. "I'm just glad both my sons are happy," she told him.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and Audra came out, followed by Remi and for a moment, Jarrod couldn't do anything by stare at the amazingly beautiful woman before him. He recovered quickly and walked over to take her hand.

"You look incredible," he whispered in her ear. She blushed.

"I thought you were trying not to say that kind of thing to me," she teased gently.

He smiled. "It's still something I need to work on," he told her, "and you don't help, looking this beautiful."

Victoria and Audra watched their interaction in amusement. It was obvious how much they adored each other.

"Have good time, dears," said Victoria as they were ready to go.

"Tell me everything when you get back," Audra insisted.

They both smiled. "I'll try to have her back at a reasonable hour," Jarrod promised as they left for what was promising to be an unforgettable evening.

When they arrived at the theatre, Jarrod escorted Remington to a private box. He had to trade a few favours for these seats, but the expression on her face was worth it.

"I can hardly believe this, Jarrod," she said in wonder. "It's almost like being a princess in a fairy tale."

He leaned over and took her hands in his. "I assure you, this is very real." He kissed her lightly. "And no more than you deserve."

Remington gazed at him with adoring eyes as the lights dimmed and the first strains of Bizet's overture drifted toward them.

Remi was mesmerized. The prima donna who sang Carmen was as seductive as she could imagine a gypsy temptress would be. Her heart soared with the stirring music of the toreador's song and she gasped with the rest of the audience as Carmen turned over the death card. When Don Jose stabbed his love, Remington almost cried.

Jarrod, while thoroughly enjoying the performance, was more captivated by Remington's obvious enthrallment. Her reaction to the events on stage heightened his appreciation and drew him toward her even more. When the last curtain call was finished, he turned to her.

"Did you enjoy it?"

She stared at him, eyes bright. "It was the most incredible thing I've ever seen," she breathed. "I—" She couldn't think of any more words to describe what she was feeling.

"Your face says it all," Jarrod told her with an indulgent smile. He gathered Remington into his arms and they shared a brief embrace. "Shall we go, my darling?"

She nodded and took his arm, the wonderful performance still playing over in her mind. She felt as though she was walking on a cloud and sharing the experience with the man she loved made it doubly special. She hadn't said the words to him yet, but there was no doubt in her mind. She loved Jarrod Barkley and she was determined to let nothing come between them.

That was when she saw him. He was standing near the entrance, smoking a cigar, his cold brown eyes scanning the room. She felt a rush of panic and gripped Jarrod's arm tighter.

"What is it, Remington?" Jarrod asked, noticing her distress.

She shook her head unable to speak, unable to take her eyes off the figure across the room. Suddenly, he glanced her way and caught sight of her. She was filled with dread as he started to come over.

"Jarrod, let's go," she managed. But it was too late. He loomed in front of them.

"Why, Remington. What a surprise," the rich, deep voice intoned.

Remi's mouth felt dry. She couldn't seem to speak and only wanted to run away from there, as fast as she could. She clung to Jarrod's arm and drew a measure of calm from his presence. Jarrod was with her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She took a deep breath and tried to settle her fears.

"Hello, Will," she said quietly.

Jarrod was concerned by the effect this tall, burly man was having on his companion. He could feel her body tremble as she pressed closer to him and her face was pale. She clearly knew the man and the acquaintance was not a welcome one.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the man she called Will asked smoothly. Remi took a moment to collect herself and turned an ashen face toward Jarrod.

"Will, this is Jarrod Barkley. Jarrod, this is William Ellis." Her voice was faint.

"A pleasure," Ellis said, extending a hand.

Jarrod ignored it. "Mr. Ellis," he acknowledged, not trying to be polite. He only wanted to get Remington out of there, but Ellis was blocking their way.

"I'm so pleased to find you again, my dear," Ellis continued. "It's been too long since we've seen each other. I'm sure you've told your Mr. Barkley all about us."

Detecting the stricken look on Remi's face, Jarrod replied coldly, "She's never mentioned you. We should leave." He tried to move past, but Ellis prevented them.

"Not at all, my dear? You haven't told him about that wonderfully passionate night we spent together? How we—"

Jarrod couldn't take anymore and neither could Remi, he noted. He fought down the urge to slam a fist in Ellis' smug face and instead took Remi by the waist and conducted her quickly out of the theatre.

He looked down at the trembling woman he was holding. She was valiantly trying to fight back tears and hang on to her self-control, but Jarrod could tell she was losing the battle. He quickly decided against taking her back to the hotel. His mother and sister would want an explanation and he didn't think Remi was in any condition to provide one.

"My office is only a couple blocks from here," he told her with a calmness he didn't feel. "Do you think you can make it that far?"

Remi nodded, unable to speak. She wasn't sure if she could walk two steps, let alone two blocks, but Jarrod kept a supportive arm around her and she managed to put one foot in front of the other.

As they walked, she didn't know what she was going to do. Jarrod would have questions, questions she would have to answer. Was it only an hour ago she had been swept up in the glorious sights and sounds of the opera? It was fitting, so many operas ended in tragedy, and now her world was crashing down around her.

Jarrod respected her silence as they made their way down the street. He wanted to say something, to comfort her and reassure her that everything would be all right, but how could he when he wasn't even sure what was going on?

When they reached the privacy of his office, Jarrod unlocked the door and ushered her inside, steering her to the small sofa. As he lit a lamp, he hoped Remi would feel comfortable enough to open up and confide in him. She looked so small and frightened, sitting there with her hands clasped tightly in her lap, not meeting his gaze. He sat carefully beside her and placed an arm lightly around her shoulders.

The control Remi had been holding onto dissolved with his touch and she burst into tears, crying brokenheartedly on his shoulder. Jarrod held her gently, stroking her hair as the storm of tears overwhelmed her.

After a long while, she pulled away slightly. He took his handkerchief and dried her tears with a gentle touch.

"Would you like to talk?" he asked her carefully.

"I—" Her voice broke and she couldn't go on. Jarrod walked over to the table and poured her a shot of scotch.

"Here," he said, handing her the glass as he sat back down. "I think you could use this."

Remi gave him a wan smile and took a sip. The burning feeling on the way down seemed to help her focus as she considered what to say. The truth, she thought miserably. Jarrod deserved nothing less than the truth from her, no matter how hard it was or what the consequences might be.

"I knew Will in Philadelphia," she started quietly. "He…he courted me, I guess you could say." She took another drink.

"I didn't encourage him, but my father found him acceptable, so Will persisted." She paused another moment.

Jarrod remained silent, giving her space to collect her thoughts.

"I never liked him. There was always something… disturbing in the way he acted, the way he looked at me." The alcohol was taking effect, the words started to come a bit more easily. "He asked my father for his permission to marry me. Father said yes, I refused."

Remi put down the drink and stood up. She walked across the room, her back to Jarrod. "He wouldn't take no for an answer." Her voice started to tremble. "One night, when everyone else was gone, he came into the house. He grabbed me and he…he…"

She couldn't say it. Even talking about it brought that horrible night back to life, the terror and the pain as he brutally raped her. She felt ashamed, ashamed of the dishonour her father said she had brought on the family and herself. She also knew Jarrod could never forgive her.

"Afterwards, Will said I'd have to marry him. No other man would ever want me. So I left. I left Philadelphia and came to California," she finished, tears coming again.

There. It was done. She waited, heart heavy, for the man she loved to tell her she was no better than a whore and how much he detested her.

Jarrod was livid. It was all he could do to keep from grabbing his revolver and hunting down the animal who committed this horrific act against the woman he loved. For he did love her and the fact that she needed him, now, was the only thing that held him back from committing murder.

He walked over to Remington and turned her to face him. He stared into her eyes, which were red from crying, and pulled her into his arms.

"I want you," he told her. "I'll always want you." He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head so she had to look at him. He saw the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. How could he convince her it didn't matter to him? Well, it did matter, actually, just not in the way she thought. It mattered that she had been terribly hurt in a way he could never hope to understand.

"How can you?" she asked in an anguished tone. "After what he did to me?"

Jarrod held her close. "What he did to you. You are not responsible for what happened." He didn't let go for a long moment. "I love you, Remington. I only wish there was some way I could take away this pain."

"Oh, Jarrod!" she whispered, not daring to believe what she just heard. "I love you, too."

He looked down at her. Her lower lip trembled as she fought back more tears. Jarrod leaned forward and kissed it tenderly. As she felt the warmth of his lips against hers, the tears started to flow, but this time in relief. Jarrod loved her and it wasn't hard to convince herself everything was going to be all right.

.

William Ellis sat in his hotel room, contemplating the events of the evening. So she had come to California after all. After she left Philadelphia, he had made inquiries as to where she went. The consensus was California, but no one seemed to know exactly where. Even her father claimed to have no knowledge of his daughter's whereabouts. Kirk had been almost as anxious as himself to see the little tramp married off, if just to erase the stain her dishonour left on the family name. His groin tightened as he recalled the feeling of her body writhing beneath him, her cries of pain as he took what was rightfully his. And she was his, no one else's. He would have her again, he vowed, and set off to track down Remington and Jarrod Barkley.

.

The next day, Remington, Jarrod, Audra and Victoria returned to Stockton. Remi had shared enough details of the opera to satisfy Audra so she wouldn't pry any deeper.

Audra happily chatted about all the wonderful things she had bought and how she hoped Charlie would like the new dress she had purchased for the next social. Only Victoria noticed how quiet and reserved Remi was acting, quite a change from the high-spirited young woman she had been on the trip to San Francisco.

She also was aware of Jarrod's protective attitude. He almost started a fight at the train station when someone had rudely jostled Remi, which wasn't like Jarrod at all. Jarrod remained close to Remi the entire time while they waited for the train and even now, in the privacy of their own car, he didn't leave her side for a moment, as if he felt the need to shield her from harm.

Victoria sensed something else happened last night, something that neither Jarrod nor Remi wanted to talk about. Victoria hoped it was nothing serious. She knew how much both Jarrod and Nick cared for this woman and she would hate to see any of them hurt.

None of them had noticed the tall, burly man watching as the Barkleys boarded the train for Stockton. William Ellis quickly bought a ticket for the common coach and boarded as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake Atkins was getting drunk. Completely, totally, stinking drunk. He sat in a corner of the saloon, working on his second bottle of whiskey. His mother had been nattering on about how she heard Victoria and Audra Barkley had just returned from San Francisco and the wonderful things they had bought and wouldn't it be lovely to have a private rail car and she went on and on until Jake just got up and left.

So here he was, two hours later and three sheets to the wind, watching more of those arrogant Barkleys cleaning up at the poker table. Heath had managed to talk a few newcomers in town into a friendly game and as the night wore on, the game was getting more serious. Only Heath, Nick and one of the tenderfeet remained and the latter was quickly running out of money.

Nick laid out his cards with a flourish. Heath had long since folded and it was only Nick and the stranger left. "Read 'em and weep," the dark haired cowboy said with a wide grin. "Four lovely ladies."

The stranger threw down his cards as Nick raked in the pot. "Well, that does it for me," he declared. He turned to his friend. "Remind me not to play poker with these boys if we come this way again."

Heath stood up. "What's say we have another round?" he suggested. "Nick's buyin'."

"Awfully free with my winning's, aren't you, boy?" Nick commented as he signaled the bartender for some more whiskey. Heath just smiled and held up his glass in a mock toast.

Jake grew more and more bad-tempered. He polished off his bottle and decided to head home. As he weaved his way to the door, he stumbled right into Nick and almost fell over.

"Watch where you're goin', Barkley," he growled.

Nick glared back. He was nowhere near as drunk as Jake, but he'd definitely had a few, enough to make him more argumentative than usual.

"What do you mean, watch where I'm goin'? You ran into me."

Jake couldn't take it any more. All his pent-up rage and frustration that had been building since the rodeo boiled over and he took a swing at Nick, catching the big cowboy neatly on the chin.

Nick stumbled backwards, knocking over a table.

"Why you—" Nick launched himself at Jake.

Soon, fists were flying all over the saloon. Heath grabbed a man who jumped Nick from behind and threw him across the bar and got decked by a stray fist for his trouble. Jake landed a hard blow in Nick's midsection, knocking him into the wall. Nick recovered quickly, and, with a grin to show how much he was enjoying this, slammed a fist into Jake's nose. He followed up with a blow of his own to Jake's stomach.

Jake struggled to his feet. "You miserable Barkley scum!" he tried to yell through a split lip. "Why, I oughtta—" Nick's next punch sent him spiraling down into darkness.

.

Jarrod, who had been working late, heard the commotion and saw his brothers being escorted to the sheriff's office with several other men, Nick protesting loudly. Shaking his head with a smile, he grabbed his hat and coat and headed over to see if they could use a lawyer.

Sheriff Madden had levied a fine against the two cowboys and Jarrod paid so they could go home. He smiled as Nick recounted the brawl blow by blow with Heath offering corrections when the tale grew too exaggerated.

As he made sure they got to their horses, Jarrod spotted a stranger walking toward the Cattlemen's Hotel and brought himself up short. He recognized William Ellis, the man who had attacked Remi. He fought down his anger.

Nick saw the look of suppressed fury on Jarrod's face. "What's wrong, counselor?" he chided. "Sorry you missed out on all the fun?"

"No, Nick," Jarrod said shortly.

Heath followed the lawyer's gaze and saw Ellis. He didn't recognize the man and from the look on his eldest brother's face, he felt almost sorry for him.

"Who is he, Jarrod?" Heath asked quietly.

Jarrod shook his head. "I can't tell you here, Heath," he told the blond man. He watched as Ellis entered the hotel. "Let's get home."

As they rode back to the ranch, Nick tried to pry out of Jarrod what was bothering him. Jarrod stayed silent, stoically ignoring his overly-loud brother.

Heath remained quiet. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Jarrod this angry and figured Jarrod would talk when he felt like it.

Jarrod finally turned in his saddle. "Enough, Nick!" he said furiously and kicked Jingo in the sides, moving ahead of them.

Nick was outraged. "What's eating him?" he demanded of Heath. Heath just shrugged.

"Don't know," he replied. "He'll tell us when he's ready, I reckon." Heath was quiet for a minute, then said aloud what he'd been thinking. "Must be somethin' serious, though. I don't know if I've seen our big brother so riled up."

Nick considered that for a moment. "You're right, Heath," he agreed. He urged Coco ahead until he caught up with Jarrod.

"Sorry, Jarrod," he said contritely. When Jarrod didn't answer, he continued. "Look, I know it's your business and I shouldn't be sticking my nose in, but you're my brother and if you have a problem, I have a problem."

"Count me in on that too, big brother," Heath said, coming up behind him. "If there's one thing you taught me it's that family sticks together."

Jarrod regarded his brothers. "I'm sorry for my attitude tonight," he apologized.

"Well, one hot-headed brother is enough for this family," Heath observed with a knowing glance at Nick. Nick ignored him.

They rode in silence together for a few minutes until Jarrod spoke up.

"I don't know how much how I should tell you, but I think you need to know at least some of it." He paused, then went on. "That man's name is Will Ellis. He knew Remington back in Philadelphia."

He wasn't sure what else to tell them. Jarrod didn't want to break Remi's trust, but he'd need Nick and Heath's help to keep her safe.

Jarrod didn't have to say anything else though. If this Will Ellis was someone who knew his Red and the mere sight of him had made Jarrod so incensed, Nick concluded that Ellis had hurt her in some way. There was no way the quick-tempered cowboy was going to let that go unanswered.

"Let him come close to her,' Nick snarled, "and I'll feed him his liver for breakfast."

Heath looked over at Jarrod, who had a grim smile at Nick's comment. "Did he hurt her somehow, Jarrod?" he asked, seeking confirmation.

Jarrod nodded. "He did, brother Heath."

Nick slapped his fist into his gloved hand. "Then I say we head back and run the sonuvabitch out of town!"

He was all set to whirl Cocoa and charge back the way they had come when Jarrod shook his head.

"If we do that, we'll have to explain our reasons to the sheriff," Jarrod explained. "And if that happens, we could drag Remington's reputation through the mud. I can't have her hurt any more."

"Well, we can't just sit back and do nothing!" Nick exploded, expressing the frustration they all felt.

After a moment's consideration, Heath spoke up. "Jarrod, Nick, she should come stay at the ranch where we can all keep an eye on her. School's on a break, there'd be no need for her to even head into town."

"Heath, that's a fine idea," Nick agreed. "What do you say, Jarrod?"

Jarrod was of the same mind. He could only see one problem. "We'll have to come with some explanation for Mother and Audra."

Nick shrugged. "We just won't say anything until we pick up Red from town. She can decide what to tell them," he reasoned. "It's not like Heath and I know the whole story, either."

But they could infer what happened from what had been said and not said. Silently, all three Barkley brothers pledged they would protect Remi to the best of their abilities.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Jarrod and Nick headed into town early to get to Remi before she started her day, leaving Heath to handle the ranch work. They didn't want her running into Ellis by herself and not at all if they could help it.

Jarrod decided to stop by his office and pick up some work to do back at the house so he wouldn't have to leave again. Nick went to the boardinghouse after dropping him off. He pulled the wagon to a stop in front and knocked on the front door. Mrs. McDonald answered.

"Why, Nick! What brings you by at such an early hour? We've barely finished breakfast."

Nick removed his hat. "I need to speak to Remi," he told her. "It's important."

Mrs. McDonald sensed Nick's unease and ushered him inside. "You wait in the parlour, I'll go fetch her." She bustled off upstairs as Nick paced restlessly around the room.

Remi came down a minute later.

"Nick, what's wrong?" It was very early for Nick to be calling on her and he was giving off a distinct air of anxiety.

Nick twisted the brim of his hat. He wasn't sure how much he should tell her here.

"We need to you come stay at the ranch for a few days," he told her.

Remi grew alarmed. "Why?" she asked in apprehension. "Is someone sick? Or hurt?"

"No, nothing like that," Nick reassured her. "We just think it would be better if you weren't in town right now."

Remi waited for more of an explanation. When none was forthcoming, she started to get exasperated.

"Why, Nick?" she asked insistently. "I need a better reason than that." She stood, staring at him expectantly, hands on her hips.

"Jarrod saw Will Ellis in town last night."

Remi's hand flew to her mouth and she felt her knees grow weak.

Nick saw her turn pale and grabbed her before she could faint. He took her over to the nearest chair and sat her down.

"What did Jarrod tell you?" she asked, almost inaudibly. Aside from the shock of hearing Ellis was here, she felt betrayed that Jarrod had told anyone what happened. How could he do that to her?

Nick sat on the footstool and took her hand. "Only that you know this man from Philadelphia and Jarrod's afraid you won't be safe with him in town," he said truthfully. He didn't add what he and Heath had surmised from Jarrod's reaction last night and what her response confirmed in his mind.

Remi felt a tremendous sense of relief and reproached herself for thinking Jarrod would ever betray her trust. But then the full impact of the situation hit her. Will Ellis was in Stockton. Could he have followed her from San Francisco? And if he knew she was here…

She looked at Nick, the fear evident on her face.

Nick squeezed her hand gently. "Why don't you go get your things?" he told her. "Jarrod just stopped by his office for a minute and he should be here soon."

Remi nodded, then had another thought. "What will we tell Mrs. McDonald?" she wondered.

Nick hadn't thought of that. Of course her landlady would want to know why Remi was staying at the Barkleys'.

"We'll just say Audra invited you out since it's school break," he came up with. "Think that'll be good enough?"

"I think so," she agreed. "I'll go pack a bag. And Nick?" she said, pausing before she exited the room. "Thanks."

Nick gave her a smile as she left, then went to find Mrs. McDonald to tell her about Remi's plans.

.

.

Jake got painfully to his feet as Sheriff Madden walked over to unlock his cell. His head was pounding and his left cheek throbbed painfully where Nick Barkley had hit him.

"You're in luck," announced the sheriff. "Your fine's been paid. You're free to go."

Jake winced. His mother was really going to give it to him after having to get him out of jail following a bar brawl. It wouldn't matter that those Barkleys had been hauled off too, she expected more of her boy.

Bracing himself for her sharp tongue, Jake was surprised to see a tall, burly man waiting for him in the sheriff's office instead.

"Here he is, " the sheriff told the stranger and said to Jake, "You're lucky to have a friend handy to bail you out, Jake. Now I don't want to see you back here anytime soon, you hear?"

"No problem, Sheriff," Jake acquiesced.

The stranger clapped him on the back. "Let's go find some breakfast," he told Jake and they left the sheriff's office and started down the street.

"I surely do appreciate you springin' me," Jake thanked the man, "but I'm not sure why you'd put yourself out for a stranger like that."

The man laughed. It was not a laugh that put Jake at ease. "Let's just say we may have a mutual problem," he told the rancher. "I'll explain over some hot coffee at the hotel."

The two men went into the Cattlemen's Hotel and took a table at the back of the room. The stranger ordered steak and eggs and a pot of coffee. Jake's stomach rebelled against the thought of food and he opted for just the coffee. They didn't speak until the coffee came and the stranger poured them each a steaming cup.

"I should probably introduce myself," the stranger began. "Name's Will Ellis, out of Philadelphia." He extended a hand and Jake shook it.

"Jake Atkins. Have a little spread not far from town." Jake took a drink of his coffee and waited for the other man to continue.

Ellis watched him intently. He could feel this cowboy would fit right along with his plans. "Got the feeling last night you don't like the Barkley family too much," he stated bluntly. "Neither do I."

Jake was taken aback. No, he didn't like the Barkley family that much. Oh sure, he, Jarrod and Nick hung around together when they were kids, but that was before those rich Barkley heads grew too big for their hats. But to find someone else, a stranger in town to boot, who felt the same way, well, it was like a sign from heaven.

"What's your beef with them?" he wanted to know.

Ellis was silent as the waiter brought out his order. He took a few mouthfuls before answering. "Jarrod Barkley has something that belongs to me and I aim to get it back. Could use some help."

Jake considered. "Jarrod Barkley," he said thoughtfully. Yep, he sure would like to pay that smug lawyer for all the embarrassment he caused Jake. "You can count me in."

Ellis just smiled.

.

.

Victoria had known something was wrong at breakfast when all three of her sons were uniformly uncommunicative. Her feeling intensified when Jarrod and Nick returned to the ranch along with Remington and was confirmed when she walked out to greet them.

"Mother," Nick said, kissing her on the cheek, "Red's going to stay here for a few days."

Victoria looked over to where Jarrod was helping Remi out of the buggy. Remi's face was full of tension and Jarrod seemed very concerned. In fact, both her sons appeared worried.

"Of course, Nick, we'd love to have her." She sensed now was not the time for questions. "Why don't you put her things in the largest guestroom?" she directed Nick.

To Remi, she extended a hand. "It'll be so nice to have you with us for a few days," she told her, trying to put the young woman at ease.

Remi smiled at Victoria gratefully. She was worried Jarrod's mother would demand an explanation for the extended visit and was gratified by the unquestioning acceptance. "I hope it isn't an imposition."

Victoria returned the smile. "Not at all," she reassured. "Why don't you head in the house? I believe Audra's in the kitchen helping Silas bake some cookies."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Better get in there, quick, Red," he encouraged. "Silas'll need all the help he can get if Audra's baking."

Jarrod gave her a quick kiss. "Nick's right. I'm sure he'd appreciate the assistance."

Remi realized Victoria wanted to talk to Nick and Jarrod without her. Trusting in their discretion, she went into the house.

"You two are horrible," she told them with a slight smile as she left.

As soon as Remi was inside, Victoria turned to the two men.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked. "Remington is certainly welcome to stay with us, but I assume you have a good reason for wanting her out here." She looked from Nick, back to Jarrod. They both looked uncomfortable.

"Jarrod?"

Jarrod considered his response carefully.

"It's a rather delicate matter, Mother, and not one I'm at liberty to discuss without Remington being present. All I can say is Remington's personal safety may be at stake."

Victoria nodded. From the concern on their faces, she guessed something to that effect was going on.

"Just be sure to let her know I'd be glad to offer her any assistance. After all, she's practically a member of the family," she added, giving Jarrod a purposeful look. Nick just grinned.

Jarrod felt vaguely self-conscious. His thoughts had indeed been moving in that direction lately. He couldn't imagine sharing his life with anyone other than Remington Kirk and was almost certain she felt the same way. But after discovering the trauma she had endured before coming into his life, he wasn't sure if she was ready to take their relationship to the next step. Jarrod decided that asking Remi to marry him would have to wait until the current crisis was resolved.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Nick rode out to give Heath a hand in the never-ending task of keeping the fence lines intact. Jarrod settled into the study to work on an upcoming case and wandered out every now and then to reassure himself Remi was fine. Audra was thrilled to have Remi at the house for an extended visit. The young blonde missed not having a sister and would have chosen one to be just like her brother Nick's friend. And from Jarrod's interest in her, Audra hoped Remi might become her sister in truth.

Later that night after the women had gone to bed, Nick, Jarrod and Heath stayed in the library, ostensibly to play a game of billiards but in reality to discuss what to do about the threat to Remi.

"She can't stay here forever," Heath reminded them as he lined up his shot.

Jarrod was sitting on the corner of the desk. "I know, Heath," he agreed. "I've put out some inquiries to see what I can find out about this William Ellis. If we're lucky, he may have an outstanding warrant on him somewhere."

"And if we're not?" Nick asked, annoyed. All this talk was frustrating him. Nick was a man of action and wanted nothing more than to find Ellis and pound his face in. He paced restlessly around the room.

"Your shot, Nick," Heath prompted. Nick lined up the balls and missed. He glared at his younger brother, who was calmly chalking his pool cue.

"How can you be so dammed calm?" Nick demanded. "This – animal – did horrible things to a good friend of ours and you're just standing there!"

Jarrod understood Nick's frustration. The only thing that was keeping him from calling Ellis out and pummeling him into oblivion was the damage to Remington's reputation if anyone suspected the reason. He was thankful Heath's even temper was keeping them all in check.

Heath looked at Nick. "Flyin' off the handle isn't gonna help her," he said, echoing Jarrod's thoughts. "We have to solve this quietly, without too many questions."

"We could drop him down a well somewhere," Nick suggested, only half in jest.

Heath considered this. "People can get mighty angry if you foul their well, Nick. I think feedin' him to coyotes might be a better bet." He looked over at Jarrod, face serious. "What does the lawyer think?"

Jarrod couldn't help but laugh, grateful to his youngest brother's wry sense of humor. "I think we'd better go to bed before we all end up behind bars."

Nick replaced his cue in the rack. "Well, we're not gettin' anywhere tonight. Sounds like a good idea."

Heath racked up the balls. " 'Specially since you already owe me ten dollars," he teased Nick as they headed out of the room. When Heath realized Jarrod wasn't following, he turned and saw his brother still sitting on the desk. "Don't stay up too late, big brother."

"I won't, Heath," Jarrod replied. He didn't feel he could sleep yet and wanted to spend a little longer thinking about the situation.

But after another half-hour, he still hadn't come up with a solution and decided it was time to get some sleep. He turned down the lamp and headed through the foyer where he met Remi coming down the stairs.

She gave a small yelp and held a hand to her chest. "Jarrod!" she exclaimed. "You startled me!"

"I beg your forgiveness, my darling," he said with a kiss to her cheek. "And what brings you downstairs so late? I thought you were long asleep."

She shook her head, not meeting his gaze. "I had a bad dream," she said quietly. "I couldn't get back to sleep."

It had been more than a bad dream, it was a full-fledged nightmare. In her unconscious mind, she had relived the terror of that night back in Philadelphia. She screamed and screamed for someone to help her, but all she saw was Will Ellis' leering face above her until she woke in a panic, drenched in sweat.

Jarrod put a comforting arm around Remi. "Why don't I make you some tea?" he suggested as he led her to the kitchen.

She sat at the table as he built up the fire and put some water on to boil. He came over to sit beside her and took her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Remi shook her head. "It was about what happened…with Will. Every time I try to sleep…" She couldn't continue. She looked up at Jarrod with tear-filled eyes. "I don't know what to do," she confessed, the anguish evident on her face. "I can't stay shut up in this house forever and I can't go to town knowing he's there…"

Jarrod put his arm around her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't even begin to understand what this must be doing to you," he told her. "I can only tell you that I love you and I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Remi gazed up at him as he tenderly kissed the tears away from her cheeks. She loved him so much. He was the champion of her heart, guardian of her soul. "I know you will, Jarrod," she said and sank into the safety of his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellis gnashed his teeth in frustration. "What do you mean, she's not in town?" he snarled to the uneasy rancher standing in front of him. "Where'd she go?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders nervously. In the short time since they'd met, he'd realized his current partner had a short temper and was, to Jake's thinking, a bit unstable.

"The Barkleys took her out to their place," he reported. "Don't know for how long."

Ellis got to his feet and paced around the room. "Think, man! There's got to be some way to get to that girl." He turned a sly grin on Jake. "You don't want that upstart Barkley to have her all to himself, do you?"

Ellis had realized early on that part of Jake's eagerness for revenge was Remi had rejected him for that Barkley lawyer. Well, the little whore was going to get what was coming to her in a big way. His mouth watered as he thought of all the things he would do to her when he finally had her.

Jake thought hard. "Wait just a minute," he said with a slow smile. "Today's Saturday, ain't it?" Ellis nodded. "Well, Miss Kirk always goes out to the orphanage on Saturday to help the little ones with their letters. There's lots of places between there and the Barkleys' a fella could set up an ambush."

Ellis thought it over. "Sounds like it could work," he said. "Let's go check it out."

.

.

Jarrod helped Remington into the buggy. He, Nick and Heath had tried to talk her out of making her usual visit to the orphanage that Saturday but Remi overruled their objections.

"The children will be so disappointed," she contended. "Besides, it will look suspicious if I don't go." The brothers reluctantly gave in, but only if Jarrod drove her and she promised to stay with him at all times.

Remi readily agreed. Despite her show of courage, she had felt some trepidation at going off alone and besides, she'd take any excuse she got to spend time alone with her favourite lawyer.

As they drove along, they discussed all manner of things, including the recent formation of Thomas Edison's new electric light company. Remi felt the availability of electricity for household use would revolutionize the way people lived. Jarrod was a bit more cautious, pointing out the impracticalities of providing electricity outside of major cities. He enjoyed the spirited debate and looked forward to the challenge and excitement a life with his beloved Remington would entail. When this was over, he vowed, he would ask this woman who so captured his heart and soul to marry him.

.

.

Ellis and Jake had positioned themselves in a clump of trees along the most direct route from the Barkley Ranch to the orphanage. If she made her usual trip, they would be ready to strike and grab Remington before anyone knew what happened. Suddenly, they hear the staccato sound of hooves coming down the road. And there they were, both of their targets heading their way, talking and laughing as though they hadn't a care in the world.

"Get ready," Ellis warned Jake.

.

.

As they rounded the corner, the horse snorted and tossed its head. The warning came too late. A shot rang out and the horse dropped in its traces, dead. Before Jarrod or Remi realized what was happening, two men emerged from the trees at the side of the road.

Remi froze as she recognized William Ellis. Jarrod put a protective arm around her.

"Get down from that buggy," Ellis snarled.

"What do you—" Jarrod started before another shot rang out, taking out a piece of the buggy in front of them.

"I said get out," Ellis repeated, holding the gun trained on them, "or the pretty lady might not end up so pretty."

Jarrod slowly got out of the buggy and lifted Remi out, careful to keep between her and their attackers. He looked closely at the other assailant and was surprised to recognize Jake Atkins.

"Jake," he said warily, "do you mind telling me what this is about?"

Jake shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. He was having second thoughts about the whole endeavour. Yeah, he wanted his revenge on Jarrod for showing him up, but until that moment, he hadn't really considered the fact that someone could get badly hurt. But he figured he was in too deep to get out now.

Ellis gestured with the pistol. "The lady belongs to me," he growled. "Remi, get over here."

Jarrod put out a reassuring hand, silently telling her to stay put. Remi stayed where she was. She felt like a coward for hiding behind Jarrod, but couldn't make herself move.

"Remington's not going anywhere," Jarrod stated evenly. His hand slowly inched its way to his holstered pistol.

Jake noticed the small movement. "I wouldn't, lawyer," he warned as he remembered exactly how good a shot the other man was. "You need to take that pistol out nice and slow and lay it on the ground."

Jarrod complied reluctantly. His mind was working, trying to think of a way out of the situation.

Then Ellis made a lunge for Remi. Jarrod intercepted him with a blow to his head. Ellis slammed his pistol into Jarrod's face, knocking him cold.

"Jarrod!" Remi screamed.

Ellis grabbed her before she could get to him. "Now you're all mine," he whispered harshly. She started shaking.

"Jake!" Ellis ordered as he tightened his grip painfully. "Get the horses! We've got to get out of here before anyone comes along and sees us!"

Jake complied. He'd now seen Ellis' ruthlessness firsthand and suspected the man might be more than a little insane. He had no intention of that being turned against him.

In no time, they had Jarrod secured face down on the saddle of the extra horse. Ellis hadn't relinquished his hold on Remi and held her cruelly in the saddle before him. _This is going to be fun, _he thought maliciously as they rode off.

.

.

Jarrod woke to a pounding head and the acrid taste of blood in his mouth. Moving carefully, he realized his hands and legs were tied and he slowly forced himself to a sitting position. The hot sun beat down and he could hear the sound of a horse moving a little ways off.

Remington, he thought in alarm, where was she? A soft voice broke his panicked thought.

"Jarrod? Are you okay?" Remi spoke softly and he could hear the fear in her voice. Pain lanced through his forehead as he shifted to face her and he stifled a groan. Jarrod could see she was also bound tightly and her lovely face was marred by the tracks of tears and a darkening bruise across her left cheek.

"Remi, have they hurt you?" he asked in concern, ignoring her question. She shook her head.

"No, not really." She struggled to hold back tears. "But I don't know how long it'll be before—" She couldn't continue.

Jarrod looked around. They were at the edge of a small creek, miles from the ranch and he saw no sign of their captors.

"Do you know where they went?" he asked.

"Will said something about making sure no one was following." Remi looked at him fearfully. "Jarrod, I'm scared," she said in a quavering voice.

Jarrod wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her everything would be okay, but he wasn't about to lie to her.

"So am I," he admitted. He recalled his promise to her that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe and had no idea how he could fulfill that promise. Then Jarrod remembered something. "Remi, can you reach my right boot?"

"I... I think so." She inched over until she could touch Jarrod's leg. "Why?"

Jarrod smiled reflectively, thinking back to that day. Heath had just become a part of the Barkley family and he and Jarrod decided to go fishing. Jarrod learned a lot about his youngest brother that day, and one thing stuck with him. One of Heath's rules had been "always carry a knife" and Jarrod had taken it to heart. Now his brother's conviction might just save their lives.

"There's a small knife," he told her. Remi's searching fingers finally found it.

"Now what?" she asked.

"See if you can free my hands."

Jarrod tried to hold completely still as Remi attempted to cut him loose. He soon felt the thongs binding his hands part and he could move them again.

At that moment, they heard hoofbeats returning. Jarrod laid a hand briefly on Remi's leg in reassurance, took the knife, then placed his hands behind his back.

Ellis strode into view. His face broke into a cruel smile as he observed Remi and Jarrod.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture?" he said harshly. He walked up, untied Remi and grabbed her by the arm, roughly jerking her to her feet.

Jarrod kicked out at him and received a violent blow across the face. Blood trickled down his cheek from a gash left by a ring on Ellis' finger.

Remi whimpered as Ellis crushed her to him.

"I think lover boy here needs a little reminder of just whose woman you are," he told her. "I was hoping he'd wake up in time to watch." He pressed his mouth to hers and ripped open her blouse. He grabbed her roughly as she struggled against him.

Jarrod had picked up the knife and was cautiously severing the bonds to his legs. He tried to keep his mind from what was happening to Remi, telling himself the only way to help her was to get free without drawing any attention, but his heart cried out. _Hold on,_ he thought to her, _just hold on._ He finally cut through the rope and got to his feet.

Ellis noticed the movement a moment before Jarrod was on him. The lawyer grabbed him by the back of his shirt and swung him around to deliver a powerful blow to the jaw. Ellis staggered backwards and Remi fell away from him.

Shaking his head, Ellis launched himself back at Jarrod. He rammed a fist into Jarrod's stomach, following up with a hit to the face.

Jarrod was thrown to the ground, head reeling. He struggled to his feet and managed to grab Ellis as he reached for the gun. They wrestled briefly over the weapon before Jarrod got his hand around it and pulled the trigger. Ellis slumped over, dead.

Jarrod made his way over to Remi. He tried not to notice the ripped blouse and the bruises starting on her chest and arms. She sat on the ground trembling, seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

Jarrod touched her gently. "Remi," he said softly. She turned to him and, unable to contain the effects of the assault any longer, fell into his arms, sobbing. He held her for several minutes before she pulled out of his embrace.

"Take me home, Jarrod," she said quietly. "Please, I just need to get out of here."

Jarrod helped Remi to her feet before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her. She smiled at him gratefully and he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

Jarrod held a supportive arm around her waist as they went to where the horses were tethered. Jake's horse was gone and the rancher was nowhere to be seen. Jarrod figured he probably heard the struggle and the shot and decided to get away while he could.

"Do you think you can ride?" Jarrod asked.

"I think so," was the faint reply. Jarrod helped Remi into the saddle then mounted himself. They rode in silence back to the ranch.

When Nick spotted them returning, he exploded, demanding to know what happened. Remi didn't speak, she just sat, staring straight ahead as Jarrod recounted the incident to Nick.

"At least he can't hurt you any more," Nick said to Remi, hoping to reassure her. She tried to smile and tell him she was fine, but couldn't. Both men noticed her distress and Nick walked up and lifted her out of the saddle. He felt her cringe when he placed his hands on her waist and his heart ached for the pain she was going through. Pushing a stray lock of hair away from her face, he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, and turned to Jarrod.

"I suppose I should head into town and get the sheriff," he told Jarrod and looked them over carefully. "And the doc," he added.

Remi shook her head vehemently. "No," she objected. "I don't need-" She tried to take a step away from Nick and stumbled.

Jarrod caught her before she could fall.

Nick mulled over his response. He understood how she might not want anyone to find out what happened, but she likely needed medical attention, so he tried a different tack.

"Well, someone's got to take a look at Jarrod, and I'm sure he'd rather have Dr. Merar than Mother's liniment."

For the first time, Remi noticed the cuts and bruises on Jarrod's face. She lifted a hand to touch his cheek in dismay. "Jarrod, I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

Jarrod caught her hand. "I'm fine, Remington," he assured her, managing a smile, "but Nick's right. I'll take Dr. Merar over Mother and her liniment any day."

Nick swung himself into the saddle. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said and rode for town.

Jarrod gently supported Remi as they walked slowly toward the house. He could feel her struggle not to recoil at his touch and prayed that time and love would be enough to mend the hurt to her soul.


	14. Chapter 14

Dr. Merar examined Jarrod and Remi thoroughly and pronounced that a good rest was the best thing for both of them. Jake Atkins' guilty conscience had gotten the best of him and he turned himself in to Sheriff Madden before Nick even rode into town. The sheriff was well on his way to closing the file on William Ellis. He hadn't asked too many details and no one was in a hurry to provide them.

Life was settling back into a normal routine and Jarrod began to contemplate his proposal of marriage. Remi still wasn't back to herself, she was detached and distant whenever they were together. Jarrod wasn't sure if he should give her more time to heal or if the declaration of his intentions might help mend her wounded spirit. But the holidays were coming soon and he decided Christmas would provide the perfect opportunity.

Remi threw herself into Christmas preparations with a vengeance. Her class was chosen to act out the Christmas story for the school pageant, keeping her busy sorting out roles and costumes. She volunteered to collect presents for the children at the orphanage and helped Audra sew stockings for those children who had none. Guiltily, she tried not to admit to herself she was pushing this hectic schedule in an effort to avoid spending time alone with Jarrod. What happened to her at the hands of Will Ellis had brought back all the panic she had thought vanquished with her and Jarrod's developing relationship. Now the thought of Jarrod touching her or kissing her didn't leave her breathless with anticipation, it left her with a feeling of dread she couldn't shake. She loved him and trusted him with all her heart, but wondered if even that would be enough.

.

The annual Barkley Christmas party was a much-anticipated affair. The house shone warmly, festooned with ribbons and garlands of pine boughs painstakingly collected by the members of the family. The buffet table was filled with all kinds of delicacies, canapés and hors d'oeuvres of all shapes and sizes and a bewildering array of desserts and sweets. The eggnog was flowing freely along with the latest vintages from the Barkley vineyards and everyone agreed it was as fine as the previous year's celebration.

Jarrod watched as Remi quietly slipped outside after excusing herself from some of her students' parents who were congratulating her fine job on the school pageant.

Now or never, he thought to himself, checked his jacket pocket for the small box he had carefully wrapped earlier in the day and followed her into the garden. There was a slight chill in the air as he walked up to her.

Remi was standing, back to the house, gazing up at the brilliant stars. Jarrod placed his hands on her shoulders and she jumped, turning quickly.

"I'm sorry, darling," Jarrod apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Remi shook her head slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. _Stop being such a scaredy cat,_ she chided herself, _Jarrod isn't going to hurt you_. But she moved slightly, putting a little more distance between them.

"It's fine, Jarrod," she said, "I just came out for a bit of air."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he told her softly. She shook her head, not meeting his eyes.

Slowly, Jarrod reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift. "I have something for you." He handed Remi the beautifully wrapped package.

"Jarrod, you shouldn't have," she protested, but her eyes shone slightly. She carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the small box. Inside was a ring set with a one-carat emerald, set off with a diamond on either side. Her hands started to tremble as she realized what the gift represented.

Jarrod took her hands in his. "Marry me, my love," he said in a hushed voice.

Remi couldn't speak. She hadn't expected this. And she knew she couldn't accept. She was too scarred, could never give Jarrod the kind of physical closeness she knew he deserved. Her heart broke.

"I can't, Jarrod," Remi told him, fighting back tears. She handed him the box and closed his fingers around it. "I just can't." Unable to stand it any longer, she walked quickly away, almost running. She couldn't bear to see the look of hurt in Jarrod's eyes.

.

Nick was walking by the doors to the garden and saw his older brother standing there, alone. He was sure he'd seen Remi go outside only a few minutes earlier. He scanned the room, and when he was unable to locate his beautiful red headed friend, he knew something was wrong.

Nick quickly strode outside to Jarrod. "Hey, Jarrod," he greeted, "have you seen Red?" It was then he noticed the look on Jarrod's face. "What's wrong?"

Jarrod shook his head. "I think I made a big mistake, Nick." He was silent for a moment, looking at the box he held. Nick saw the glimmer of the ring and understood.

"She turned you down."

Jarrod nodded. "It was too soon," he confessed. "I should have given her more time and now…" He paused as he returned the ring to his pocket. "And now I may have ruined everything."

Nick put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Red loves you, Jarrod," he told him. "Like you said, she just needs more time. Just wait and see."

"I hope you're right, Nick," Jarrod replied quietly. "I hope you're right."

.

Victoria was out on the small porch, enjoying the sounds of the party when she saw Remington going toward the stable. The young woman looked distressed and Victoria felt an urgent need to see what was wrong. She went back inside and made her way to the kitchen door, only briefly pausing to speak to her guests.

As she entered the stable, she heard someone sobbing. Victoria followed the sound and came upon Remington. Her head was pillowed in her arms against one of the stalls and Jingo was reaching his head over the side, nuzzling her hair.

"Remington?" Victoria said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Remi looked up, her eyes red and puffy from weeping. "Victoria," she said in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing out here?"

Victoria sat on a nearby hay bale and motioned for Remi to join her. Remi reluctantly sat beside her.

Victoria had noticed a change in the vivacious red head since the incident with William Ellis. She saw the state Remi had been in when Jarrod brought her back and had a shrewd suspicion what happened. Her sons had been closed-mouth about the affair and, until now, she had resisted the urge to pry.

Victoria gave the young woman a moment to collect herself before she spoke.

"I know I'm not your mother," Victoria began, "but I hope you know you can confide in me. I've grown to care for you a great deal since Nick first brought you out to meet us. And I know how much you mean to my sons." She could see Remi fighting back more tears and laid a reassuring hand on her arm. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Jarrod… Jarrod asked me to marry him." Her reply was almost inaudible. "And I can't."

Victoria enfolded Remi in a motherly embrace as Remi started crying again and held her until the tears abated.

"Is it because of what happened with William Ellis?" she asked gently.

Remi nodded. She didn't want to talk about it, didn't want Victoria to know, but maybe telling would help untangle the knots in her heart. "Back in Philadelphia, before I came out west, he… he forced himself on me," she admitted. "And then, when he took Jarrod and I… I thought it was all going to happen again until Jarrod stopped him."

Victoria kept a comforting arm around Remi's shoulders. "Does Jarrod know?"

Remi nodded again. "I told him when Will first found me. I… I couldn't keep something like that from him." She bit back more tears. "How can I marry him?" she asked sorrowfully. "What if I can't… can't give myself to him completely after all that's happened?"

Victoria considered her words carefully. "Remington, Jarrod loves you very much," she said finally. "And I truly believe two people who love each other as much as you do can make it through the worst storms. You just need to give it a chance." She patted Remi's hand gently. "Why don't you go inside and take one of the guestrooms? I'll let everyone know you're not feeling well."

Remi smiled at Victoria gratefully. "Thank you," was all she said and Victoria accompanied her back inside.

.

It was late and Remi still couldn't sleep. Too much was churning in her mind. She loved Jarrod. She knew how much her loved her in return and her heart ached to think it might be over between them. But she couldn't go though with marrying him.

Could she? Jarrod was gentle and kind and she didn't really believe he would ever hurt her. _Trust him,_ that little voice whispered in the back of her mind. She recalled the first time he kissed her, back in the abandoned cabin during the storm. He had been sincerely upset when he saw how distressed she was. Thinking about it, she couldn't imagine Jarrod ever pushing her to do something she wasn't ready for.

But would she ever be ready? She thought back to all the times they were together and for the first time since the abduction, Remi recalled the warm feeling of his body pressed to hers and the excited, fluttery feeling his kisses gave her. And she made up her mind.

Remi quietly slipped out of the guestroom still in Audra's borrowed nightgown and stood in front of Jarrod's door. Her heart raced as she tapped on it gently, part of her hoping he was already asleep and the rest praying he wasn't.

Jarrod opened the door. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up. He didn't look like he had slept yet, either. Surprise showed on his face when her saw her standing there.

"Remington, is something wrong?"

She shook her head slightly. "May I… may I come in?" she asked quietly.

Jarrod moved aside, ushered her in and closed the door behind them. She stood in the center of his room, suddenly unsure. Jarrod waited for her to speak.

She finally turned to him. "I wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier," she said, making herself look into his eyes. The hope she saw rekindle in their blue depths strengthened her resolve and she went on. "You caught me by surprise, and-" She wasn't sure how to continue. "I do love you, Jarrod," she said after a moment, "and I do want to marry you. I'm just… frightened."

Jarrod came up to her and tenderly stroked her cheek. "I would never do anything you didn't want me to," he told her, his voice thick with emotion.

"And what about something I do want you to?" She placed a hand on his chest and slid it beneath his shirt, feeling the warm, smooth skin. Jarrod slowly pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Her lips parted slightly, inviting, and his tongue gently explored hers. She clung to him, her body experiencing a passion she hadn't known existed.

After a moment, he reluctantly released her.

"You should go," he whispered.

Remi nuzzled his neck softly. "And if I don't?" she responded softly.

Jarrod pulled back, eyes searching her face. "Are you sure, darling?" he asked, not daring to believe what she was offering.

Remington answered by pulling him close again, molding her moist lips to his, trying to control the trembling of her body. She was sure, but that didn't completely make her fear go away. Jarrod's hand moved up to caress her neck, then slid down to the swell of her breast beneath the thin nightgown. She flinched and he broke off their embrace.

"You're shaking, sweetheart," he said, his voice troubled. "We should stop."

Remi looked up into his eyes and saw the love and concern shining forth. "I want to do this, Jarrod. I want you to show me there's nothing to be afraid of."

She started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and Jarrod shivered at the thrill of her touch. Remi pulled his shirt free and her fingers traveled down his spine to rest on the small of his back. She moved closer into his embrace and when he turned back to the bed, she didn't hesitate to follow.

.

The wedding was held almost two months later on St. Valentine's Day. It was a lavish affair, befitting the marriage of the eldest Barkley son. The bride was radiant in her magnificent silk and lace gown and the groom cut a dashing figure in his formal attire. Well-wishers continued to congratulate the happy couple and it was late by the time they saw the last of the guests to the door and were able to head upstairs to the privacy of their room.

Late in the night, as he held her in his arms, Jarrod turned to Remington. "Any regrets?" he asked.

Remi snuggled closer. "What do you think?" she replied, kissing him softly.

Jarrod returned the kiss and their embrace became more passionate.. "I think I love you, Mrs. Barkley," was his reply and nothing more needed to be said for quite some time.


End file.
